


Their Name Is Finn

by AvatarAbby



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Children, F/F, F/M, Gen, Growing Up, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 31,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAbby/pseuds/AvatarAbby
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Finn throughout the course of their life.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 340
Kudos: 409





	1. Does This Kid Have A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if you have read my other oneshot collection, “Just Like We’d Always Planned,” you might notice some differences between this one and that. While I might use some of my OC’s from there or call back to some moments in the chapters, it’s not going to be like a straight continuation of it. That’ll be in other stories. Also, some chapters, including this one, will have Finn addressed as he/him pronouns, as they were AMAB. I’ll put a note on the chapters where that occurs.  
> For reference, Angella (Ella for short) is five and Fletcher is two.

“The baby is coming,” Ella shouted excitingly, jumping around the hallway of the Brightmoon Castle.  
“Yes, sweetheart,” Bow said with a chuckle as he held his youngest child, Fletcher, in his arms. “The baby is gonna be here real soon.”  
“But we don’t know exactly when ‘soon’ is,” Glimmer added. “Adora only started having contractions yesterday, meaning she could deliver the baby even as late as tomorrow night. So we’re all going to have to be patient while we wait, okay?”  
Ella folded her arms across her chest and poured, “I hate waiting.”  
“Me too, Sparkles Jr., me too,” Catra said as she walked up to the family, grabbing their attention. The brunette then looked lovingly at the tiny bundle she was cradling in her arms and added, “and apparently, this little guy doesn’t like to wait either. Adora was only pushing for, like, ten minutes.”  
“Dang this kid was eager to get here,” the queen said as she looked down at the bundle, noticing that aside from their lighter complexion and both eyes being blue, the boy was the spitting image of Catra. “They’re gorgeous.”  
“I know,” the new mom said smugly.  
“How’s Adora doing,” the master archer asked.   
“Just fine. Everything went smoothly and she was incredible throughout the whole process. She’s sleeping right now, but I’ll make sure to let you guys visit her the moment she wakes up.  
“In the meantime,” Catra said as she inched closer to the couple, “do you guys want to hold our son?”  
Bow smile widened and he reached over to grab the baby, saying, “do you even have to ask? Hand the little man over!”  
“Speaking of ‘the little man,’” Glimmer said as she looked over at her friend with an eyebrow raised playfully, “does this kid have a name? Or are we just gonna keep calling it ‘the baby’ like we have been for the past nine months?”   
“Well duh, they have a name,” the new mother said as she looked at the addition to her family, pure love and pride in her eyes. “Finn, their name is Finn.”


	2. Wouldn’t Be So Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra checks up on baby Finn in the middle of the night and gets a sweet surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter, Finn is talked about with he/him pronouns, just a heads up.

“Remind me again why Finn can’t be in the bed with us,” Catra said as she rubbed her eyes, exhausted.  
“Because,” Adora stated as she crawled back onto her mattress in the middle of the night, “it’s dangerous for him. Didn’t you read all those parenting books Glimmer gave us?”  
“I read about half and each one terrified me more than the last. Every page seemed to have something about all the ways you can ruin your baby.”  
“We aren’t going to ruin our baby,” the blonde assured. “We just can’t have him sleep in the same bed as us.”  
“But that means we have to get up and go to the other side of the room every time he cries. And he cries a lot,” the brunette whined. Then, she pouted and looked over in the direction of the bassinet. “Besides, they’re probably lonely all the way over there.”  
“It’s literally like twenty feet away. I think Finn will survive.”  
As if reacting to the sound of his name, the baby immediately started to cry again.  
“It’s your turn,” the First One reminded her wife, eyes closed.  
“I know, I know,” the part-feline said as she got out of bed, about halfway to the crib when the sobbing stopped.  
Confused at the instant lack of nose, Catra decided to inch closer to the child and investigate.  
There, right beside the bassinet, was Melog, using her paw to push the bed back and forth in a slow and calming manner.   
The brunette smiled at the sight. Maybe her baby wouldn’t been so alone after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that Adora was reading so many parenting books throughout her pregnancy. Also, Melog is obsessed with Finn and will protect this child at any cost. Thanks for reading!


	3. Applesauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn gets their first taste of solid food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter, Finn is talked about with he/him pronouns, just a heads up.

“Come on Adora,” Catra said, impatient with excitement as she placed Finn into his high chair, “I’ve been waiting for this moment all day.”  
“I just want to make sure it’s fully puréed,” the blonde said as she checked the food’s consistency again.  
“I’m sure it’s fine.”  
“What’s going on in here,” Glimmer asked as she walked into the kitchen with Bow.  
“Sparkles, you’re just in time! We’re about to feed Finn his first bite of real food. Isn’t that right, isn’t that right” the brunette cooed in a sing-song voice as she grabbed her child’s foot and tickled it, eliciting a happy gurgle from him.  
“Wow,” the queen said as she stared at the mother and child, “motherhood has really made you go soft.”  
The master archer’s eyes were practically heart shaped as he looked at the pair. “It’s one of the best, most precious thing I’ve ever witnessed.”  
The sorceress then redirected her attention to the blonde, who was now sitting down next to her partner and mixing the food for the fiftieth time. “What are you even gonna feed him?”  
“Only the most delicious thing in the whole world,” the part-feline answered for her wife. “Applesauce.”  
Glimmer held back a laugh. “Really? You think applesauce is the most delicious thing in the whole world?”  
“Don’t get her started on it,” the First One warned. “Catra loves applesauce.”  
“It’s practically my middle name I love it so much. And now, I get to share my passion for it with my son.”  
“If he decides to eat it,” Adora counters.  
“Right. I guess if he doesn’t like it, that just means more for me,” she replied with a smile.  
The embodiment of She-ra scooped a small of the purée onto the spoon and tentatively placed it in front of her son’s mouth, waiting to see if he would accept it or not.   
Finn decided to give the dish a try, opening his mouth and taking his first bite of real food. He gave a small smile, making everyone in the room grin from ear to ear.  
“He likes it,” the blonde pointed out, taking turns with the brunette at her side at offering another spoonful to the child, doing so happily again and again until he turned his head a way, indicating he was done.   
Glimmer smiled as she looked at the young family, enjoying one of the many exciting firsts that came with having a baby. Never in a million years did she imagine that one of her greatest enemies would ever become her best friend and live in her castle with her. But life could be funny like that. And a lot of times, it’s better than you could’ve ever come up with on your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Catra love applesauce due to that being her middle name. She’s definitely gone soft over the years, but that process started a long time ago with Adora. Thanks for reading!


	4. A Family Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn takes their first steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter, Finn is talked about with he/him pronouns, just a heads up.

Adora stood next to Glimmer in the former war room, hovering over the map of the gaiean solar system. “Maybe if we reached out to the nearby planets for the materials-“  
“Adora! Come quickly!”  
In a matter of moments, the blonde had taken off running at lightning speed, following the sound of her wife’s voice to their child’s nursery that was located a few doors down.  
“Catra,” she exclaimed as she burst into the doorway, starting to catch her breath, “what is it? Is Finn okay?”  
The part-feline smirked at her partner and turned to her attention back to their one-year-old, a couple feet away from her. “Okay, Finn, can you show Mommy Adora what you showed me earlier?”  
The child just sat there, staring up at his parents with sudden stage fright.  
“Come on,” she cooed, getting on her knees and outstretching her arms, “you can do it!”  
The First One watched with pure delight as her child slowly got off the ground and took a few tentative steps towards the brunette, right before loosing their balance and falling down.   
Catra instantly scooped Finn up and turned to Adora, giddy. “You saw that, right?”  
“He... he’s taking his first steps.”  
The other mom nodded her head rapidly, “he’s taking his first steps.”  
The blonde decided right then and there that she was taking the rest of the day off, informing Glimmer that she and her wife were going to be dealing with a family matter for the foreseeable future.  
Which wasn’t a lie. Encouraging your baby to walk towards you and showering them with kisses was most certainly a family matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love domestic family fluff. Makes me so happy to write about them happy. Thanks for reading!


	5. I’m Proud of The Person I’ve Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra has an honest conversation with Finn about her past.

“Hey kiddo,” Catra greeted as she stepped out onto the roof and sat down by her child. “Have you been up here this whole time? Mom and I were looking everywhere for you once you didn’t show up for breakfast.”  
“Sorry,” a fifteen year-old Finn said as they looked out onto the horizon, “I just couldn’t sleep last night and wasn’t exactly in the mood to be around everyone.”  
The brunette gently stroked the blonde’s hair, a habit she had started doing long ago. There was obvious concern in her voice as she asked, “want to talk about it?”  
The Etherian looked like they were about to say something, only to stop and mumble, “you’ll just think it’s stupid.”  
“Hey,” the older part-feline insisted to the younger, shifting their face so they could see the sincerity in her eyes, “anything that bothers my kid could never be stupid. Never.”  
Finn sighed and looked at the floor, “I had a nightmare that you and Mom were fighting. It was really bad.”  
The woman frowned. “I’m sorry. I know that must’ve been difficult for you to dream of. What were we arguing about?”  
“It wasn’t that kind of fight.”  
“Oh.”  
“I knew that you and Mom had a... complicated past, or whatever you want to call it. But...seeing it actually play out, seeing you two hurt each other that much...”  
“It makes it real on a whole different level,” the former Horde leader added, a statement to which she received a nod.  
As much as Catra didn’t want to talk about the painful parts of her past with Adora, the couple had decided a long time ago that there would be no secrets from their child. They weren’t going to sugarcoat it, because one way or another, they were going to find out eventually. And no matter what, they deserved to know the truth.  
“Finn, I know it must be hard for you to hear about things that happened between your mother and I in the past-“  
“I just don’t understand how that past could even be possible,” they interrupted. “When I see the way you look at each other, so full of happiness and love, it makes me question how it could’ve ever not been like that. I don’t see how you could’ve ever hated each other.”  
“We never hated each other. At the time I thought we did, but it was never a true emotion either of us felt. We felt hurt, betrayed, even angry. But never hate.”  
“Then why did you two fight for all of those years?”  
“Wars complicated, kid. It makes you think that things you would never normally do are necessary and that it’ll make you feel you’ll feel better about it all, even though it never does. The Horde brought since we were little, manipulating us in ways we couldn’t even imagine. You’re mother got out as soon as she could. For me...it took a lot longer for me to figure out that she did what she had to do, and that it was in everyone’s best interest I leave too. I wanted to make her regret joining the rebellion because I thought your mother had abandoned me, when really she was just helping us both get on the right path. ”  
The part-feline took a deep breath before saying, “you’ve heard a lot about things I’ve done in the past, things that almost destroyed the world. And you’ll probably never stop hearing about them. For that I’m sorry. But I truly believe there were positives that came from it all. It gave me your mom and it gave me you. I’m certainly not proud of all the choices I’ve made, but I’m proud of the person I’ve become and the life I’ve built with you two.”   
After a few moments of taking that in, Finn gingerly relaxed their body into their mother’s embrace, closing their eyes as they whispered, “I’m proud of you too. I love you Mom.”  
Catra smiled. “And I love you, kiddo. More than you could possibly ever know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Catra strives everyday to make decisions her child can be proud of, to treat her kid the way she’d always wanted to be treated when she was little. And it just melts my heart into mush. Thanks for reading!


	6. Appreciated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn shows Adora a drawing they made in school.

“Mom,” the first grader shouted as they ran to Adora, “look what I drew!”  
The blonde bent down in front of Finn and happily took the piece of paper she was offered. “I’d certainly love to see it.”  
“They were really excited to do this one,” Finn’s teacher informed to the First One. “The prompt was to take something they see in their everyday lives and reverse it in some way. A lot of kids did day being night, up being down, things like that.”  
“But that sounded boring and I wanted to do something different,” Finn stated proudly, “so I drew you and Mommy Catra as each other.”  
Adora looked at the drawing with laser focus, noticing that her child was right; it was a reversal of her and her wife. She was now a spunky, boot-wearing, intimidating commander and advisor, a huge smirk on her face. Catra was now depicted as She-ra, a golden lasso at her side and her brunette hair flowing in the wind.  
Finn was six, so it obviously wasn’t a masterpiece. And truth be told, the blonde probably wouldn’t have gotten it had her kid not explained the concept to her verbatim.   
But she still thought it was the best drawing she’d ever seen.————————————————————  
“Ugh,” Glimmer groaned, tilting her head back in frustration. “Adora, I love you and I love your child, but I think it’s time to stop talking about Finn’s drawing.”  
“You have been talking about nothing else but it for the past hour,” Bow pointed out.  
“I’m sorry guys, but I just can’t help it. Look how cute they drew Catra! I can’t wait to show this to her once she gets back from Salineas. She’s gonna be so impressed.”  
“I’m sure she will be,” the queen said, deciding it was better to just got with flow of the topic than to fight against it.   
“I have the best, most creative kid in the whole world!”  
Meanwhile, outside the room’s door, a small Finn secretly listened in on the conversation, smiling brightly, filled with such joy that their mother appreciated their work so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally burst into tears when I think about how much love Catra and Adora give their child- constantly telling them they’re proud of Finn, that they are so happy they came into their lives, things like that. And they mean it with all their hearts, constantly telling everyone about how great their kid is. Thanks for reading!


	7. Like A Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora is about to take Finn on their first ride with Swift Wind, and Catra is a bit apprehensive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter, Finn is talked about with he/him pronouns, just a heads up.

“I still say he’s too young for this,” Catra said as she carefully handed her child up to her wife.  
“We had a deal that Finn wouldn’t fly on Swift Wind until he was three, and that happened months ago,” Adora reminded the brunette as she placed the toddler into the childproof saddle in front of her.   
“I know, I know. And I know logically they’re going to be perfectly safe. I’m just worried something will happen while you guys are up in the air.”  
“If it helps,” the flying unicorn interjected, “I can keep the loop de loops to a minimum. No more than three, I promise!”  
“What,” the part-feline exclaimed, her tail spiking up in panic, turning to her partner. “You never said anything about turning our child upside down!”  
“Because I wasn’t planning on doing it! I’m still not!”  
“You’re not,” the horse said with a gasp. “But that’s the best part! What’s the point of a ride without loop de loops?”  
“Loop de loops,” Fin parroted with excitement, clapping his hands together.  
“See. Even the kid knows what I’m talking about.”  
“No, Swift Wind,” the blonde insisted, finality in her tone. Noticing that Catra still seemed apprehensive about the whole ordeal, she reach for her hand and stated, “hey, if you really don’t want us to do this, we won’t. I don’t care if we had an agreement. If something makes you uncomfortable, then I’m not going to just barrel ahead with it. You know that, right?”  
The former Horde leader knew that without a doubt. The two of them always tried to act like a team, making it a goal to never purposefully go against the others wishes, especially when it came to raising their child. She knew that the First One would get off the equestrian immediately if she asked her too, and she would do the same.  
“No,” the brunette finally said. She was done letting irrational fear hold her and the ones she loved back. “I want you two to have this experience together. We’ve done everything we could to ensure that Finn is going to be as safe as he possibly can be. It’s okay, really.”  
“Are you sure?”   
“I’m sure. I’ll be waiting for you two right here when you get back, ready to here all about it.”  
Soon after that, the group took off, soaring into the clouds as Swift Wind flapped his wings. To everyone’s relief, no loop de loops were involved in this excursion, and the woman on the ground watched as her family flew around in a circles, occasionally catching the excited squeal and giggles of her spouse and child.   
Catra couldn’t help but watch with a smile upon to her face, happy with her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can totally see Catra having the immediate desire to keep her kid from anything that could potentially harm them, but she tries not to let that keep her and her family from living. Thanks for reading!


	8. For A Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Trouble babysits Finn for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter, Finn is talked about with he/him pronouns, just a heads up.

“I’m actually very surprised that you asked for my services,” Double Trouble said as they rocked baby Finn.  
“Believe me,” Adora said as she handed the mercenary the diaper bag, “you were the last resort.”  
“Ouch.”  
“You can’t me for not wanting to entrust my baby to the person who has repeatedly stated that they laugh at children falling.”  
“Come on, blondie. Let’s let bygones be bygones. And I would never hurt Kitten Jr.- at least, not when I’m getting paid.”  
The First One clenched her fists. “You’re making it really hard for me to leave my son with you, DT.”  
“You don’t exactly have any other options,” the shapeshifter pointed out smugly.  
“Don’t remind me. It’s bad enough that Catra’s on an entirely different planet right now, but then this stupid meeting came up, one that that all of the princesses have to attend. And apparently babies aren’t allowed because suddenly everyone wants to hold them and fawn over them and nothing gets done.”  
“It’s not that big of a deal. You will only be apart from Finn for a couple hours. Haven’t you gone places without him before?”  
“Yeah, but he’s always been with his mother when that happens, or at least one of the other princesses.”  
“So this’ll just be something a little different. Probably a nice change of pace for the kid, too. Wouldn’t want them to end up with a huge, bleeding heart, now would we?”  
The embodiment of She-ra took a deep sigh and said, “Catra seems to trust you, so I will too. But if you even think about hurting my baby-“  
“Cool your jets, Mommy. Everything’s gonna be A-okay. You’ll go to your meeting, I’ll hang with the little guy and get paid, and then bam! Everyone is happy.”  
————————————————————  
Double Trouble was not happy. Finn had been crying for the past half hour straight and seemed to have no intentions of stopping anytime soon.  
“Ugh,” the babysitter said as they picked up the baby from the crib for the umpteenth time, “shouldn’t your moms have trained this out of you by now?”  
The child kept on wailing with no clear purpose. Adora had said that he had already been fed, burped, and changed just before she left, so there was no necessity that the child was lacking.  
And still, the sobbing raged on.   
The mercenary didn’t know what else to do. They’d already tried entertaining him with his favorite toys and funny faces, even resorting to shape-shifting into Finn’s moms. That had only worked for a few moments before the child sniffed and realized that the air lacked the distinct scent of his parents, making him cry even more.  
Almost at their wits end, Double Trouble suddenly remembered Catra telling them about how she’d recently discovered that stories seemed to help soothe her baby.  
“Okay kid,” the shapeshifter said as they sat down in a rocking chair, “settle in. Cause I’m about to tell you the story of how I got your moms together.”  
————————————————————  
“Here’s your money, as promised,” Adora said, handing over a bag of coins to the Etherian. “How did everything go?”  
“Just peachy. There was a little bump in the road, considering your kid wouldn’t stop crying, but I think we managed to get it under control.”  
“He certainly seems calm. What did you do that made him quiet down?”  
“Oh, I just informed him of the vital role I played in getting her mothers together. You know, when he manages to shut his mouth, the little guy’s actually a very good listener.”  
The blonde raised her eyebrow. “What role did you have in getting me and Catra together. If I recall correctly, all you did was deceive us both.”  
“If that’s how you want to look at it,” Double Trouble said as they strolled towards the door. Suddenly, they stopped and looked behind them, smiling gently. “Oh, and if you ever need a babysitter again, I’m always free. For a price.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t lie, Double Trouble. We all know you’re slowly warming up to the kid. Thanks for reading!


	9. Same Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora questions her parenting abilities when Finn’s first bath doesn’t go so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter, Finn is talked about with he/him pronouns, just a heads up.

“Are you sure you don’t want to help me,” Adora asked as she gathers all of the supplies she needs.  
“I’m one hundred percent positive,” Catra said with her arms crossed. “I don’t even understand why you feel the need to do this.”  
“If we want Finn to get acclimated to water, we have to introduce him to it at an early age. Let him know it’s not something to be afraid of.”  
“Water can most definitely be something to be afraid of. Plus, it’s overrated. Finn doesn’t need to like water to be happy.”  
“Of course he doesn’t. But I want to be able to do fun things with him related to it. I’ve always imagined we’d take him to the beach to play when he’s old enough.”  
“The beach,” the brunette exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. “You never mentioned that this whole parenting gig involved going to the beach!”  
“Come on, Catra! It’d be so much fun- swimming with Finn-“  
“-saving Finn from almost drowning-“  
“-building sandcastles together as a family-“  
“-having to calm our son down once the sandcastle inevitably collapses before his eyes-“  
“-having a picnic in the sand together-“  
“-spending weeks getting the sand off of us and dealing with extremely painful sunburns.”  
The blonde frowned at her partner. “Stop trying to ruin my ‘perfect day’ dream.”  
“I think Finn will do that for you once you try getting him wet. Good luck with that,” the part-feline said with a smirk and a wave as she walked out of the room.  
The First One sighed with a small smile at her wife, then crossed the room to pick up her child from their bassinet.  
“Hey there, Finn,” she cooed with a smile, delighted when she got a smile in return. “Are you ready to take your very first bath?!”  
————————————————————  
Finn was, in fact, not ready.  
It had all started well enough, the boy watching in fascination as his mom placed him in a small tub hanging just over the already filled real bathtub. He sat still as she put a sponge in the water and added a couple drops of soap to it, ringing it out to make sure it wasn’t sopping wet. Then, ever so carefully, Adora started to run the sponge over her baby’s skin.  
That was when the screaming started.  
The embodiment of She-at desperately tried to soothe her baby, whispering sweet nothings and holding his hand, but to no avail. Finn simply didn’t like the water.   
After this had been going on for a good ten minutes, the mother decided it was time to call it quits, dressing Finn back up and heading back into her bedroom, surprised to find Catra already on the bed, waiting for her.  
“From all the screaming that had just occurred, I take it that the ‘first bath’ experience did not go so well.”  
“You could say that,” Adora said as she joined her wife on the bed, still cradling Finn in her arms, “or you could say he hated it with a burning passion. Wouldn’t even try to enjoy it.”  
The brunette shrugged, seemingly unsurprised by the news. “Just means he’s a stubborn, strong-willed little booger. Isn’t really all that surprising, considering we’re his parents.”  
The blond sat there in contemplative silence for a while, before getting enough courage to ask in a tentative voice, “am I a bad mother?”  
Catra blinked in shock at the words she just heard. “Of course you’re not a bad mother. What would ever make you think that?”  
“Because you told me it was a bad idea and I did it anyway. I put my desires over the needs of my own child.”  
“Hey, that is not what happened and you know it. You wanted to see if he’d enjoy doing something and when he kept expressed he didn’t like it, you understood. And it’s not bad for you to want certain experiences with our kid. You were envisioning a day at the beach, not mapping out his entire life.”  
“I would be fine with it if he never wanted to do something like that, I really would. I just don’t want him to ever think I don’t love him for exactly who he is.” The woman let out a shaky breathe. “I just don’t want to fail him.”  
“You won’t,” her spouse assured, taking her hand, “we won’t. We’re going to make mistakes and things won’t always work out the way we planned. That’s life. But I believe- no, I know- that as long as we never stop loving him and trying our best every day, things are doing to work out.”  
Adora leaned into her partner’s touch, feeling a bit better with her encouragement. “Thank you. I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone but you.”  
Catra chuckled lightly as she stroked the First One’s hair. “Same here, princess. Same here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although Adora has made a lot of progress in her self-esteem and knowing she doesn’t have to be perfect, it’s still something she struggles with and sometimes she needs to be reminded that it doesn’t make you a bad person to want things or to not have everything work out like you imagined it. It’s nice to know she has Catra there to help her and vice versa. Thanks for reading!


	10. So That’s How You Wanna Play, Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn kneads and Adora can’t help but watch in fascination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter, Finn is talked about with he/him pronouns, just a heads up.

“Adora,” Catra said hesitantly as she sees her wife and child on the bed, “what are you doing?”  
“Nothing much,” the blonde replied nonchalantly, laying on her stomach with her head resting in her hands, not even bothering to look at her wife. “Just watching our son knead.”  
“And... why exactly are you doing that?”  
“The real question is how could I not! It’s adorable. I mean, just look at him go!”  
The brunette had to admit, Finn was being very cute, alternating his hands to push and pull at the pillow, claws unsheathed.   
“You never just laid in bed watching me knead,” she joked.  
“Maybe I would’ve if you were this cute,” the First One teased, a hint of mischief in her eyes.  
“Wow. Okay,” Catra said with a smirk, wrapping her arms around her wife and tickling her, “so that’s how you want to play, huh?”  
“Catra,” the embodiment of She-ra exclaimed, barely stifling her loud giggles, “stop it!”  
“Not until you admit that the only reason our child is cute is because he gets it from me!”  
For a few moments, Finn stopped his kneading, looking over at his mothers with a curious glance. After a while of observing them laugh and play, however, the eighteen-month- old decided it wasn’t anything important worth focusing on, and began returning to his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short one, but I think it’s cute nonetheless. Honestly, Finn’s gonna be dealing with a lot of tooth-rotting fluff with Catradora as parents, and they’re already starting to learn to just tune it out.  
> Also, double digit chapters! Yay!


	11. Just Having A Little... Disagreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora blames Catra for teaching Finn a bad word, but maybe she’s not the one at fault here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter, Finn is talked about with he/him pronouns, just a heads up.
> 
> Also, cursing is talked about in this chapter. Not sure if anybody really cares about that, but I figured it’s better safe then sorry, considering this is supposed to be G rated.

Bow didn’t know what to think at first when two of his best friends came into the dining room arguing.  
“I swear, Adora, I’m telling the truth.”  
“Then how come our child is repeating that word.”  
“I promise you, I don’t curse in front of Finn.”  
“Um, guys,” the master archer interrupted, motioning his head to his two kids that had decided to abandon their seats and run towards the two woman.  
“Auntie Adora And Catra,” Ella yelled as she hugged them tightly, her brother not far behind.  
“Why are you two fighting,” Fletcher asked, looking at his aunts with pure distraught.  
“Oh, sweetie,” the blonde said as she kneeled down to assure the child, “Catra and I weren’t fighting, just having a little... disagreement.”  
The part-feline looked to the children’s father. “We weren’t expecting anyone to be in here, considering it isn’t mealtime.”  
“It wasn’t planned or anything, but Glimmer’s got a lot of bureaucratic paperwork to go through today, which can make her... testy.”  
“Mommy kicks the furniture,” Ella added in agreement.  
Bow gently placed his hand on his daughter’s head. “So I decided to take the kids to a quiet area and have ‘craft time.’ Didn’t realize this was the place you go when you...’disagree,’” he said with air quotes.  
“We just sort of wound up here,” the First One explained. “I didn’t want to be like this in front of Finn.”  
“What even is the problem here,” he asked as he returned his kids to their seats, putting more crayons next to them.  
Adora sighed, a hand on her forehead. “Finn said his first word today.”  
“And...that’s bad because? I imagine it was ‘Mom’ or something like that, considering he hears it a lot.”  
“Nope,” the brunette said, then leaned in and whispered the word into his ear.  
The man gasped. “Catra! Why would you teach him to say that?”  
“Why is everyone assuming I’m the one who taught him that?!”  
“Come on, Catra,” her wife said, hand on her hip, “you have to admit, you don’t exactly have the most child-friendly vocabulary.”  
“Around Finn I do!”  
“Well then, if it wasn’t you, then who was it?”  
Suddenly, a loud bang came from the hallway, making all the members of the room turn to the doorway, just in time to see Queen Glimmer passing through.  
“Ugh,” the sorceress groaned, glaring at the files in her hands. “I’m never going to understand what this is trying to say. What the actual f—“  
Bow made his best attempt to covers his children’s ears in time, though it proved in vain when his oldest stated, “Mommy said a bad word.”  
Catra decided to mimic her wife, placing a hand on her hips and giving the woman a smug look. “Anything you want to say to me?”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The palace has surprisingly thin walls, making it easy for kids to sometimes hear things that aren’t meant to be heard. Don’t blame Glimmer, blame bureaucracy. Thanks for reading!


	12. Because of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra has a conversation with Finn about saying sorry.

“Mom is being mean,” a six-year-old Finn said, crossing their arms.  
“Oh really,” Catra said inquisitively as she sat across from her child. “And why do you say that?”  
“Because she put me in time-out for no reason.”  
“I was told that you were put in time-out because scratched Fletcher on purpose. Was that a lie?”  
The kid looked down and answered quietly, “no.”  
“And then when Mommy Adora asked you to please apologize to him, you refused and got mad.”  
“Why should I apologize! It’s not like it’s gonna do anything to fix it. And mommy’s has magical healing powers, she can fix it up no problem.”  
“Your mother’s powers are incredible, yes,” the brunette acknowledged, “but that doesn’t mean we can go around hurting people whenever we feel like it. I’m sure you wouldn’t like it if someone intentionally hurt you. I know I wouldn’t.”  
Finn slumped in their chair and huffed. “I still don’t understand why I have to say sorry.”  
Those words struck Catra in an all too familiar way. She remembers being that age, never understanding why people expected you to say sorry. It made you weak, even vulnerable to do so.  
But she knew better now. And she didn’t want her sweet child to make the same mistakes.  
The mother leaned in and took the other part-feline’s small hands into hers. “You’re right about one thing. Saying your sorry won’t take back what you did. But there’s nothing that can do that, not even magical healing. Repairing the damage doesn’t erase the fact that the damage happened.”  
“Then why apologize at all?”  
“It’s to show that you feel regret at what you did, and that you’re never going to do it again. That way people can trust that you won’t keep hurting their feelings on purpose. And believe me, I know it’s a very hard thing to do, admitting that you were wrong. But it doesn’t make you weak. It simply shows your strength and compassion for others.”  
Tears started to roll down the kitten’s eyes. “I don’t want to be bad.”  
“And you aren’t. You just did a bad thing. How about we try and make it as right as we can,” the woman said, standing up and holding out her hand, “together?”  
Finn nodded and followed his mother. Together, they collected a damp rag, a bandaid, and a lollipop for good measure.  
Soon enough, Finn was back in the palace’s gardens yet again, tentatively approaching their friend with the sucker in hand as an offering.  
“Fletcher, I’m sorry I scratched you. I know it hurt and I never want to do anything like that again. If it’s okay with you, I’d like to help make you feel better.”  
With the boys permission, the younger child helped to clean the wound and put a bandaid over it. The whole situation ended with a hug and a resumption of the pair’s previous game.  
“You handled that very well,” Adora said to her wife as they observed their child playing.  
“I’m just glad they have the opportunity to learn these lessons a lot quicker than I did.”  
The blonde took the brunette’s hand and smiled. “That’s all because of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I just love writing about Catra being a mom and teaching her kid all these valuable lessons she’s learned. Thanks for reading!


	13. A Night No One Will Ever Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has a present for their moms on their wedding anniversary.

“You seem down, kiddo,” Double Trouble observed as they sat with Finn in the palace gardens. “Something on your mind?”  
The ten year old kicked a pebble across the dirt in frustration. “Next week is the anniversary my moms got married.”  
“Oh, that’s right. What is it, their fourteenth?”  
“Fifteenth,” the child corrected, “and I want to do something special for them on that day, but I can’t come up with anything good enough.”  
“Well, that’s a sweet gesture,” the mercenary said, though unsure why their companion would want to do something for an anniversary they had no part in. “I’m sure they’ll like whatever you do.”  
“But that’s the thing, I don’t know what to do! I thought I could bake them something, but it’d be hard for me to get access to the kitchen without them knowing. I was thinking about doing a performance, but that would be a ton to plan, and-“  
“Wait,” the shapeshifter interjected. “A performance? Like the theatre?”  
“Well, yeah. But-“  
“I’m in,” Double Trouble said, a mischievous smirk on their face. “We are gonna make this a night no one will ever forget.”  
————————————————————  
Catra tapped her foot on the ground, growing a little impatient. She and her spouse had just finished enjoying dinner together, when they were suddenly pulled to the castle’s outside grounds.  
“Why did Finn say they wanted us out here again?”   
“I’m as clueless as you,” Adora said, “but they can’t be too much longer.”  
The brunette smiled at her wife, loving how the moonlight complemented her white dress. “Have I told you how look beautiful you look tonight?”  
“Only about a thousand times, honey.”  
“Well, get ready to here it a thousand more before the nights over.” The part-feline leaned in for a kiss, but was rudely interrupted when a clicking sound made her ears perk up.   
The couple looked out onto the gardens to see that one of the pavilions now has a single spotlight shining down on it. And in the middle of it all, masterfully framed by the light, was Finn.  
Catra gave her wife a sideways glance and pointed at their child. “They get this flare for the dramatics from you.”  
“Says the woman who confessed her lifelong love to me just as the universe was about to be destroyed.”  
“Moms,” the performer started, “I wanted to do something special for you two on your anniversary. I hope you enjoy.”  
Then, music seemed to play out of nowhere, a melody starting that the two wives instantly recognize.  
The blonde looked to her wife with such tenderness in her eyes, “this is the song you wrote for me.”  
“The song we danced to at our wedding.”  
Without even thinking, the two woman pulled each other close and swayed to the music, letting the lyrics their child was singing take them back to one of the happiest days of their lives.

The next thing I know  
It's after the war  
And you're next to me  
Hand in my hand  
Together we'll stand  
Under the stars  
Oh, how I wish I never doubted you  
But we'll fix this together  
Hand in my hand  
Together we'll stand  
Under the stars

“We really do have the best kid in the whole cosmos,” the First One whispered.  
“Couldn’t agree with you more.”  
When the song ended, the tune began to repeat itself. The couple stopped their dancing for a moment and held out their arms for their child to join them, an offer Finn gladly accepted.  
And so, together the family danced together, grateful for this amazing life they had, under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally posted this on the wrong work, but I was able to fix it! Thanks for reading!


	14. Cat-Like Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta pulls out a laser pointer and Finn becomes enthralled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter, Finn is talked about with he/him pronouns, just a heads up.

The princess of Drill looked around the table at the other Alliance members. “So, what do you guys think?”   
Catra inspected the backpack placed right in front of her, skeptical. “Entrapta, I’m not usually one to doubt your inventions, but what exactly is this supposed to be used for?”  
“I’m a little confused myself,” Adora added, holding a two-year-old Finn in her lap. While the couple tried to not drag their son to these meetings, this one was called out of the blue and they decided to just bring him with.  
“Is this some kind of new princess accessory,” Scorpia asked.  
“It’s a survival kit,” the woman with purple hair insisted. “Over the past several years, we have seen the Whispering Woods grow exponentially due to She-at restoring the planets magic. While this is overall a positive in providing recourses for the people of Etheria, it has made it easier to wonder in and get lost. Also, no one has seemed to find a way to fully shut down Beast Island. And while I was able to use my knowledge of First One’s tech to survive, others might not be so lucky.”  
“Its a very thoughtful idea,” Glimmer said. “But I don’t know how exactly we would ensure everyone would have access to this if they got lost.”  
“Any smart person knows that you have to be prepared for whatever comes your way! No one would want to go on a long journey without it.”  
“I don’t know,” Catra stated, “in my experience people can be really stupid.”  
Entrapta seemed to ignore that statement, deciding to open the bag and show everyone what was included. “It’ll have everything one needs to survive for a whole week. Food, first aid, a pop-up tent, a canteen of water and the tools to purify more as needed, even a laser pointer you can use to signal spaceships in the sky!”  
For good measure, the inventor turned on the object and flashed it over the table.  
Immediately, Catra and Finn both perked up at the light, their eyes following it around the table. While the brunette was able to physically restrain herself, the young toddler was not, and in matter of seconds he had escaped from his mother’s hold and was pouncing on the red dot.  
“Fascinating,” the ruler of Drill observed into her recorder, deciding to keep the laser pointer going. “It appears that the young kitten is chasing the dot of light with extraordinary precision, most likely due to their instinctive desire to hunt fast-paced objects.   
While Adora was desperately trying to remove her child from his chase, Catra seemed to be content watching with pride and fascination as Finn exhibited cat-like tendencies.  
“Entrapta,” she called, not taking her eyes off of her son for a second, “I want one of these bags.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter definitely isn’t my favorite, but I still think it’s cute and I’m too tired to care anyway lol. I had to think of a reason for a laser pointer to be needed, and all I could really find was that it can be used for signaling if needed, so I just went with it. Thanks for reading!


	15. It’s Only Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Finn’s first day of kindergarten, and Catra is a little worried.

“Catra, it’s going to be okay.”  
“But what if it’s not,” the mother worried. “What if we’re putting too much pressure on them? What if we’re forcing them to grow up too fast?”  
“Catra,” Adora said, trying to reassure her, “it’s only kindergarten.”  
“It’s not just kindergarten! This such is a big step- we’re basically putting our child in the hands of strangers!”  
“We’ve met Finn’s teacher several times, as well as the majority of the parents. They have our contact information if something goes wrong, as well as the promise that She-ra will personally destroy the school if something were to happen to our child.”  
The brunette sighed, “I just don’t want them to think we’re abandoning them.”  
“They know that’s not what’s happening. You heard what Finn said- they’re really excited for this. Plus, it’ll be so good for them to socialize and play with kids their age- something we never got to do.”  
Her wife nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. “And I do want them to have everything.”  
“Okay,” Finn said as they walked into their parents bedroom, all dressed up in a flannel shirt and pants, backpack already slung to their back. “I’m ready to go!”  
Noticing that their Mom looked like she had just finished crying, the child looked up at her with worry. “Mommy, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, sweetie,” Catra assured, “nothing at all. Mommy is just gonna miss you.”  
“I’ll miss you too. But don’t worry, it’s only for a couple of hours. And I’ll make sure to bring back a really pretty picture, just for you!”   
The brunette smiled at that, amazed that such a tiny little person could be so caring. “Well, in that case, we better get going!”  
————————————————————  
“So Finn,” Adora asked as she walked with her child, holding one of their hands while her wife held the other, “how was school?”  
“It was okay. Kinda boring at times. And super long.”  
“Well, it was only the first day. I’m sure tomorrow will go by much room quicker.”  
The kindergartener stopped in their tracks, giving their mother a look that seemed to comprise of both confusion and horror. “I have to go back tomorrow!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The ending was based off of my cousin’s reaction when she got home from her first day of school and was surprised she had to go back.
> 
> P.S. Finn drew a horse for Catra, because just like Adora, they’re obsessed with them.


	16. She Always Comes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora is away on another planet, which upsets Finn.

Catra hated sleeping alone.  
It wasn’t really something she had to do often, not since she and Adora had gotten together. But just because they war was long over didn’t mean the universe no longer had a need for She-ra. And so, every once in a blue moon, the brunette found herself in their room alone, finding it difficult to sleep without her wife at her side.  
Just as she was about to let all of those thoughts consume her for the rest of the night, the part-feline suddenly heard a tiny knock at the door.  
“Come in,” she answered, a little confused about who would be knocking at this hour.  
The door opened ever so slightly and Catra found cat eyes similar to her own staring back at her.  
“Finn? What’s wrong? Why aren’t you asleep?”  
Her child slowly walked into the room, a sad expression on their face as they looked down at the floor. “I had a bad dream and couldn’t go back to sleep.”  
The mother immediately sat up at those words. “Do you wanna sleep with me tonight? We can talk about it, if you want.”  
Finn nodded and climbed right in, being covering in blankets immediately.  
Catra waited for her child to be the first to speak. When they finally did, the words that were said broke her heart.  
“Mommy didn’t come back from space.”  
“Oh honey,” she replied as she stroked the kid’s hair, “I’m sorry that you had to experience that. But know that that’s not what’s going to happen in real life. Your mother is very smart and very strong, and is surrounded by people like Uncle Bow and Aunt Frosta that are going to keep her safe.”  
“Why did she even have to go,” they asked with a sniffle. “Doesn’t she miss us?”  
“Of course she misses us.”  
“But she left,” Finn insisted.  
“You know, for a long time I felt the way you did. That if mommy left it meant she didn’t care. But the thing I’ve learned about her over the years is that she only leaves because she does care. About me and you, about all her friends, even about everyone in the entire universe. She goes because she wants to help people. And when she’s done with that, she always come back.  
“Let me tell you something. When the war first ended, Mommy Adora never stopped going on missions. I think in the first year alone the number of them she’d already done was in the hundreds.”  
“That’s a lot,” the little kitten observed.  
“That is a lot. But ever since we found out we were gonna have you about six years ago, she’s only been on about eight. And that wasn’t because anyone made her or she felt a duty to stay here, but because to she wanted to be with us, the two people that matter the most to her.”  
“You really think so?”  
“She told me so herself. Understand sweetie, the type of jobs your mom and I have sometimes m require us to go away for a bit, but there never gonna take precedence over the think that matters most. You.”  
Finn paused, seeming hesitant at what they wanted to say next.  
“What is it Finn?”  
“Do... you you think we could call Mommy? Just to say hi and check in on her.”  
Usually this late at night, Catra would’ve said no, insisting that it was to late for them to be staring at a screen and they needed to head to bed. But this kid had just envisioned on of their moms never coming back, and as much the brunette tried to comfort them, words could only do so much.”  
“Sure,” she said with a smile, reaching for the pad that was placed on her nightside table, “I think we can arrange that.”  
After the call was made and several moments of ringing passed, Adora’s face appeared on the screen.  
“Catra! Is everything okay? It’s the middle of the night on Etheria.”  
“I’m well aware,” the woman said with a smirk, “seeing as I’m the one that’s actually here.”  
The blonde gave her a glare, “I’m assuming that everything is fine then.”  
“More or less,” the brunette supplied. “Finn just couldn’t sleep, so we decided to check in on you.”  
The embodiment of She-ra’s eyes lit up at the mention of her child. “Fin’s there with you! Can you put them on? Stars, I’ve been missing them so much these past few days.”  
“What am I? Chopped liver,” the part-feline joked with a smile, passing the tablet to her offspring next to her.  
“Mommy,” they yelled excitingly.  
“Hi sweetie,” the First One said with a wave. “I’ve really missed you.”  
“I missed you too. How’s cone?”  
Adora chuckled at the mispronunciation. “Khione is doing much better now, thanks to magical healing. It’s really cold, but I’m not sure what I expected, it being an ice planet and all.”  
“I told you to bring a jacket,” her wife interrupted.  
“You should always listen when Mom tells you to bring a jacket,” their child said rather sternly.  
“You’re right,” the blonde said with a smile, “I’ll listen next time. Speaking of which, have you been good while I’m away? Behaving and all that?”  
“Nope,” Finn said proudly.  
“Okay,” Catra said as she place placed her child in her lap, “I think you’ve been spending too much time with Auncle DT.”  
The family talked for a little while longer, Finn falling asleep during the call.  
“And they’re out,” the part-feline stated, tucking Finn in next to her.  
“Hey,” the blonde on the screen said, “thanks for doing this. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you guys.”  
Her partner sighed with a smile. “Not as much as I’ve missed you.”  
“Aw,” she cooed in return with a smug smile, “you missed me?”  
“Never mind, I take it all back. I hope you freeze your butt off on that ice planet.”  
“Sure you do.”  
The couple talked for a few more minutes before it was time for Adora to go, cutting the conversation short. But that didn’t matter. It seemed crazy, but just being able to talk to her wife made Catra rest all the more easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, how I love domestic Catradora. Thanks for reading!


	17. Driving Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora take Finn for their first Skiff driving lesson.

“Absolutely not!”  
“Come on Mom,” Finn whined. “I’m sixteen years old. Don’t you think it’s time for me to learn how to drive a skiff?”  
“Oh, I have no problem with you learning how to drive a skiff. My problem lies in who’s teaching you,” Adora said, pointing to her wife accusingly.  
“Don’t listen to your mother, Finn,” Catra said nonchalantly, an arm draped lazily around her child. “I’m a great driver.”  
“You literally once drove straight into a tree!”  
“That is still up for debate. And even if I did, that accident ended up with you finding the sword, thus turning you into She-ra. So, you’re welcome.”  
“That is such an oversimplification of the facts!”   
“Umm ,” the teenager interrupted, “can we get back to the subject of me driving?”  
The blonde female sighed. “Okay. Mom can teach you to drive the Skiff. But I’m coming with you two to make sure nothing goes wrong!”  
————————————————————  
“Don’t worry about having enough fuel to get back,” Catra said as she guided her kid’s hands to the steering lever. “That is a problem for future Finn.”  
Pure horror appeared on Adora’s face. “Don’t tell them that! Fuel conservation is very important!”  
Her partner gave her child a knowing look. “She’s always been a huge worry wart. Really puts a damper on party’s.  
“Okay,” she continued, “you’re gonna off start slow. I only want you can increase speed once you feel you’ve got a good handle on the steering. Pull it forward to go faster, backwards to go slower, right and left to go in those respective directions.”  
“Seems simple enough,” Finn said as they gripped the object.   
“That part is. But remember, this is not a toy. It’s a huge peace of machinery that can go hundreds of miles per hour if needed. Always give your surroundings full attention.”  
“Right.”  
Their First One mother smiled, excited for this experience she was playing a small part in. “Why don’t you give it a go.”  
The teenagers eyes lit up. “Really?”  
“Yeah. We have full faith in you. Just remember what your mom said, nice and slow.”  
Carefully, the child pulled the lever forward ever so slightly, causing them to advance on the newly constructed roads of Brightmoon.   
“Hey,” they said, “I’m doing it!”  
“You’re doing it,” the brunette agreed with glee.  
Unfortunately, the family’s excitement was short-lived. Finn increased the speed, only to find out that the steering was making much wider turns than they were anticipating, causing them to go all over the road.  
“Okay kiddo,” the part-feline parent said worriedly, “you might want to slow down a little.”  
“I can’t,” Finn replied with panic as they pulled at the lever. “It’s stuck.”  
Just that statement alone put Adora into action-mode. She tried to help her child pull at the controls, but they were right- it was stuck.  
“Mailbox,” Catra shouted, pointing to the object a few feet ahead of them. “Mailbox!”  
————————————————————  
Glimmer looked at the trio with confusion as they entered the castle. Every single one of them looked like a complete mess, with disheveled clothes and hair, minor scrapes covering their bodies. “What on Etheria happened to the three of you?”  
“Driving lessons,” Catra offered with a meek smile and a thumbs up.  
Finn breathed heavily, looking like they had just finished fighting a battle. “Aunty Glimmer, you might want to put some more money into road repair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	18. The Best Day Of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn asks Adora why she loves horses so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter, Finn is talked about with he/him pronouns, just a heads up.

“Mommy?”  
“Yes sweetheart,” Adora asked her toddler as she pushed them in the umbrella stroller.  
“Why do you like horses so much?”  
The blonde smiled contently. She had figured Finn would ask her this question one day. After all, it wasn’t that rare for the two of them to go on walks like this, and she always made sure they passed the fields of wild horses, some of whom had been granted freedom by Swift Wind.  
“I’m not quite sure why,” she finally answered. “I think it’s because they’re extremely loyal. They have their herd that they stay in for life. And if one gets hurt, the rest of the group protects them. That’s just fascinating to me.”  
“And the ponies are really pretty,” the boy added.  
The First One chuckled, thinking of how her son had caught on to the real reason she liked equestrians. “Yeah, very pretty.”  
The two then stopped and sat on a hill together, watching the horses roam as they had a snack.  
“You know,” the toddler said, “I think I love horses too.”  
‘Wow,’ Adora thought, ‘this is the best day of my life.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Adora gets them matching horse pjs because she’s so excited. Thanks for reading.
> 
> P.S. this chapter is short because I’m not feeling my best, physically or mentally. I love writing, so I’m gonna keep doing it daily, but the chapters are probably not going to be super long for the next few days.


	19. I Couldn’t Just Leave Them In Here All By Themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora goes looking for Catra and Finn and ends up finding them in a weird place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter, Finn is talked about with he/him pronouns, just a heads up.

“Hey Catra,” Adora said as she walked into Finn’s nursery, looking for her wife. But she was easily distracted at the newly built play-pen that the brunette must’ve put together-, a small, gated area with foam play-tiles and a dozen or so toys for their son to play with.   
“Wow sweetie,” the blonde called out, hoping her partner would here, “you did such a great job assembling this. I’m sure Finn’s gonna love it.”  
When she got no response, the First One turned around and observed the whole room, finding that no one was here, not even her wife and child. When she called out their names and no one answered, she assumed they had left and was just about to leave the room to look for them.  
But then she was stopped by the familiar sight and sound of twitching cat ears. And it was coming from the box that had until recently contained the play-pen pieces.  
When Adora looked down into the open box, all she could do was raise an eyebrow in confusion.  
Giving a slightly embarrassed laugh from inside the box, Catra placed an eighteen-month-old Finn on her lap and said, “hey Adora.”  
“Do you wanna tell me why my family is sitting in a large box in the middle of the nursery?”  
“It’s a funny story really. I was finishing up the play-pen when I realized that Finn had somehow walked away from me. I was freaking out, looking everywhere for him. Turns out he had managed to get himself into this box.”  
“And how on Etheria did Finn manage to get himself into a box two feet tall?”  
“Easy,” the woman replied as she brought her son up to her face and made funny faces for him. “Because our child is a genius.”  
“Well, can’t argue with cold hard facts. But once you found Finn in the box you just...decided to join him?”  
“I couldn’t just leave them in here all by themselves,” the part-feline insisted. “What kind of mother would that make me?”  
“Bad,” her son answered, most likely just parroting one of the only words he knew.  
“That’s right Finn,” Catra nodded to her kid, “bad. Plus, it’s like, really comfortable in here.”  
“Okay,” her wife said, giving up on trying to understand how exactly they had ended up in this situation. “Well, I’m glad you guys have had your fun, but it’s dinnertime.”  
The brunette pouted. “Can’t we just stay in here a litter while longer?”  
“No Catra. It’s important for Finn to have a consistent daily routine.”  
“You could join us if you wanted. There’s plenty of room.”  
“That’s not the point.”  
“But look how happy he is,” she insisted as she held their gurgling son up to the standing woman. “He loves it in here. And isn’t that the point?”  
At that, Adora melted like butter.  
Next thing she knew, half an hour had past and Glimmer was standing over them.  
“So let me get this straight,” the queen said, a hand rubbing her forehead. “You’re skipping dinner so you three can sit in a cardboard box?”  
The embodiment of She-ra immediately responded protectively, “don’t take away my kid’s joy, Glimmer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I’m feeling a lot better today. Still a little iffy, but writing a story about the Meowmeow family sitting together in a cardboard box did lift up my spirits.  
> This chapter was kind of based off of my personal life. Up until a few months ago, my family had a cat, and one Christmas we got him some big toy...and he just wanted to play with the box. So after that, we didn’t buy him anything, just left all of the boxes out for an hour or so after opening presents and let him play in them. Gosh, he had the time of his life. It’s still kind of weird that I’m never gonna have those experiences again, but I’ll always have those great memories.  
> Thanks for all the sweet comments you guys have been continually sending and thanks for reading this story!


	20. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is so excited when they wake up to find it had snowed overnight.

“Moms,” a five-year old Finn said as they rushed into their parents bedroom and jumped on top of them. “Moms, wake up!”  
“Huh,” Catra said as she rubbed her eyes, “what is it?”  
“It’s snowing!”  
Adora sat up in bed, confused. “Are you sure? That’s a pretty uncommon thing for Brightmoon.”  
Etheria’s climate changed dramatically after the war, most likely due to the combination of leaving Despondos and returning of the magic at the Heart of Etheria. Places like Brightmoon started to experience more of a seasonal environment, though it was still extremely rare for it to be cold enough to snow.  
“Yes,” the child insisted excitedly. “Look outside!”  
Sure enough, when the blonde got up peered out the window she could see that the castle grounds had been covered in a thick coat of white, with more snow still coming down.  
“Well that’s something you don’t see everyday.”  
“We gotta go out and play, before it all melts!”  
The brunette groaned, still lying in bed. “Do we have to?”  
“Don’t be a spoilsport, Catra,” her wife teased. “Who knows when we’re gonna get this opportunity again.”  
“But it’s too cold.”  
“Please,” Finn begged. “Please please please please!”  
“I’ll tell you what,” the First One said, “you and I will go outside and play in the snow together, while your mom stays inside and misses out on all the fun.”  
“Yay!”  
While her child was ready to run outside in nothing but their pajamas, Adora had insisted that they both get dressed into something warmer.   
“Are you ready,” the current She-ra asked as she zipped up her kid’s hot pink duffel coat, an item that was usually only worn when they were visiting the kingdom of snows.  
“Ready.”  
The two of them had had a blast while they were outside. They stuck their tongues out to catch the falling flakes, made snow angels, put together a snowman, and eventually got into a snowball fight.  
After two hours of play, the mother and child decided it was time to head inside for lunch.  
“Make sure you-“  
“I know, I know,” the kid cut her off. “Take my shoes off at the door.”  
But that wasn’t what ended up happening. The second Finn entered the door, their eyes went wide and they immediately started sniffing the air. In no time at all, they were running down the hallway.  
“Wait,” the blonde said as she tugged off her boots and ran after her child. “Where are you going? You’re tracking in snow!”  
It was once she entered the lounge that she realized what had made Finn take off so quickly. A fire had been lit and was now radiating warmth everywhere, and the smell of freshly made hot chocolate hung in the air. And in the middle of it all was Catra, handing a mug to her offspring.  
“Make sure you blow on it,” she said gingerly. “And I added those mini marshmallows you like so much.”  
“Thank you Mommy,” Finn said as they sat down by the fire.  
“You did all this,” Adora asked sweetly as she took her wife’s hand.  
“Well duh. I figured you two would be cold after spending so much time outside.”  
And with that, they family all gathered around the fireplace, enjoying the rest of their snow day there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra may not like water in any form, but that doesn’t stop her from making sure her wife and child have a perfect snow day! Thanks for reading, sorry I posted it super late, but my stomach decided to give me a rough time last night and throughout today, so I’m just trying to listen to my body and rest as much as I can!


	21. That’s Enough For Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn surprises their moms by dying their hair.

“You’re blonde,” Catra said, completely taken aback.  
“Well yeah,” Finn said as they ran their hands through their hair. “Do you guys not like it?”  
“It’s not that,” Adora immediately jumped in. “It’s just a surprise. A good surprise, you look very stunning, but a surprise nonetheless.”  
The teenager looked at the ground. “I know I didn’t tell you two I was going to do it, but I was just so tired of everyone saying I ‘look exactly like Momma Catra and nothing like Mommy Adora,’ and before I knew it-“  
“Hey,” the First One cut her child off, running her hands up and down their arms in an effort to comfort them. “You’re sixteen years old, how you chose to present yourself is completely up to you. I just want to make sure that your doing it because you want to, not because you felt you had to look like me.”  
“It wasn’t,” Finn assured, “at least not totally.”  
“Well,” their part-feline mother started, “are you happy?”  
“Yeah... yeah, I think I am.”  
The embodiment of She-ra smiled. “Then that’s enough for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it’s short, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.


	22. Is Now A Good Time To Talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora talks to Finn a little bit more about the circumstances that surrounded them dying their hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a follow-up from yesterday’s chapter.

“Hey, kiddo,” Adora said as she slowly opened the door to her sixteen-year-old’s bedroom. “Is now a good time to talk?”  
“Yeah, of course,” Finn replied, putting down a book and making room on their bed for their mom to sit beside them. “What’s up?”  
“I wasn’t lying yesterday- I really do like your new hairstyle. But I can’t stop thinking about something you said when we talked.” The First One looked at her child, concerned. “Do people really point out to you that you don’t look like me?”  
The teenager sighed, “no one we’re close with. It’s usually at parties and banquets where a bunch of foreign dignitaries and elites are in attendance. I don’t think any of them are trying to hurt my feelings, it’s mostly just comments on how I’m ‘the spitting image of Catra’ and jokes about if I’m ‘sure I’m really She-ra’s kid.’”  
“But it hurt your feelings nonetheless?”  
They nodded in confirmation, tears starting to form in their eyes. “I worry that that’s how you see me. Like I’m really not your kid.”  
“Finn,” the mother said, taking her kid’s hands in hers, “please know that I have never seen you that way. From the moment you came into existence, you were my child, the light of my life. It didn’t matter to me or your mother what you looked like, we just felt so blessed to have you ,and all we ever needed was for you to be happy. And although you certainly favor your Momma Catra in the looks department, I see a lot of myself in you.”  
“You do?”  
Adora nodded. “I do. I see my smile and my walk. I see my love of horses and my uncontrollable desire to help others. And honestly, even if I couldn’t see myself in you, I’d still love you just the same. Because you’re not me, and you shouldn’t be me. So I don’t want you to ever question that your my kid. I’ve felt that way since before you were even born.”  
Wiping away their tears, the new blonde started, “thanks Mom. You know, I actually really like my hair like this. Might keep it this way permanently.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
Finn pulled their mom into a hug, wondering how she always knew exactly what to say. “I love you mom.”  
“And I love you, kiddo.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look a lot like my mom, and get a lot of comments regarding that. While I get people aren’t trying to imply or say anything by pointing out my similarities to her, I think it truly did make it harder to notice the things I had in common with my dad. I actually had to go looking for what traits I picked up from him, so I think that it’s a real possibility that Finn would have a similar experience. Thanks for reading!


	23. Taking Care of The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora is tasked with taking care of her wife and child.

“Adora, my love,” Catra said as she laid in her bed, hand outstretched to her wife, “when I go, don’t be afraid to move on and continue to be happy.”  
The blonde hit her on the shoulder with a damp rag. “Catra, stop being so dramatic. You have a minor case of the flu, nothing to be overly concerned about it.”  
“But Mom,” Finn whined, having been placed in their parent’s bed for the same reason as her part-feline mother, “we’re dying.”  
“Dying,” the brunette agreed with her kid as she gave puppy dog eyes to her caretaker. “If you won’t listen to me, maybe you’ll listen to our child.”  
The First One glared at her partner. “You do realize that you are literally acting like our eight year old?”  
“My tummy hurts,” Finn interrupted.  
Adora’s attitude immediately softened. “I know sweetie. I’m gonna go get you some medicine.”  
That caused the minor to practically gag, a reflex that the embodiment of She-ra couldn’t really blame them for. She had first-hand knowledge regarding how terrible that medicine tasted.  
To try to make up for that, the blonde added, “and maybe some ice cream? To help with your sore throat, of course.”  
Finn immediately perked up at that statement. “Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!”  
Catra soon followed suit. “Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!”  
The First One raised an eyebrow. “And what makes you think that you’re gonna get a bowl as well?”  
The brunette pouted, puppy dog eyes returning to her face.  
The caretaker sighed. “Alright, I’ll get you both a bowl.”  
“Yay!”  
“Thank you Mommy,” Finn called to her as she was exiting the room.  
“You’re welcome,” she said, smiling as she thought of how much she loved taking care of the family she treasured so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	24. The Same Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora discuss if they’d want to have another kid or not.

“Do you think we’ll ever have another kid,” Adora asked one day as she sat in the Brightmoon gardens with her wife, watching their three year old chase butterflies a few yards away.  
Catra looked to the blonde and raised an eyebrow. “Where’s this coming from? Do you want to have another baby?”  
“Not really,” the First One answered honestly. “It’s just Glimmer’s been talking about how she and Bow want another to try for another child and I figured we should probably get on the same page regarding how we feel about our family going forward.”  
The brunette laid down so her head was resting on her spouse’s lap. “Well I for one am extremely happy with the way we are now and I’m content keeping it this way. Besides, I’ve already got enough on my plate.”  
“Can’t argue with that. I love Finn but our kid is kind of a handful.”  
“Finn? I was talking about keeping you in line.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it’s super short and super late but I had a busy day and am really proud that I was able to write at least something. Today was kind of emotional, but for good reasons: I’ve been wanting to come out to my older brother for some time now and I finally did it and he was so supportive! He said that he was really proud of the person I am and I could always turn to him. It was so great to hear because I’d never get that sort of reaction from most of my other family members. Just in case anyone else in a similar situation is reading this, I hope you know how special you are and there isn’t anything wrong with you, it’s other people who have the problem. And if anyone ever needs a safe space to talk or come out, my comments are always open.


	25. We’d Much Rather Celebrate With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora take Finn out trick-or-treating for Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter, Finn is talked about with he/him pronouns, just a heads up.

“Hey Adora,” Catra said as she entered the bedroom, “you ready to go?”  
“I’m ready,” the blonde replied as she placed a crystal headband on her forehead. “How’s Finn feeling?”  
“He’s so excited,” the brunette said with a smile, “he can’t stop twirling around in his costume.”  
“You sound really excited for this.”  
“I just think this holiday is superior to all the others. Going door to door, saying one phrase, and then getting mountains of candy? It’s genius! Can you imagine the amount of trouble we would’ve gotten ourselves into if they had had this in the Fright Zone?”  
“We would have had a massive sugar crash, that’s for sure.”  
“Well, I may have missed out on that part, but I’m certainly not gonna miss out on raiding my son’s candy bag once he’s sound asleep.”  
Her wife gasped in mock horror. “You wouldn’t dare!”  
“I’ll give you a piece of the action if you keep quiet about it.”  
“... okay, deal.”  
“Mommies,” the three year old shouted just outside the room. “Let’s go! We’re gonna miss all the good candy.”  
“I guess that’s our cue,” the brunette said as she opened the door.  
Finn had insisted that he would be picking the costumes of both him and his parents this year, and he new exactly what he wanted to be. The toddler spent a good hour at the costume shop, carefully picking over all his options until finally settling on a white dress with sheer sleeves designed to look like wings. Then, to complete the theme of magical creature of nature, he selected a dryad costume for Catra and a water nymph one for Adora.  
“Can we go now,” their child asked, jumping up and down in impatience.  
“Yes Finn,” the embodiment of She-ra said as she handed her son his candy bag, “we can go now.”  
They made their way through the streets of Erelandia, stopping by every lit house they saw, a smile never leaving Finn’s face.  
“So,” Catra said as she tucked her child in later that night, “did you have a good time?”  
“The best,” he answered, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Mommy?”  
“Yes?”  
“What did you and Momma Adora dress up like when you were my age?”  
“Sweetie, your mother and I never got to celebrate Halloween growing up. We didn’t even know it existed until we were much older.”  
“Oh.”  
“But the first time we did dress up,” the woman quickly added, “Adora was a princess and I was her knight in shining armor.”  
Catra recalled that day with such fondness. It was the first real holiday the two of them spent together as a couple. It had turned out to be a pretty perfect night, full of dancing and laughter. If the part-feline was being truly honest with herself, that was the reason she loved this holiday, not because of a bunch of candy.  
Finn yawned loudly but did his best to stay awake. “I’m sorry you and Mommy never got a chance to celebrate as kids.”  
“That’s okay,” she answered softly as she kissed her child’s forehead. “We’d much rather celebrate with you anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just feel like Catra has an obsession with Halloween, I think she likes the idea of dressing up and being scared while knowing that none of it is real and she can leave anytime she wanted to. Also, she obviously has a sweet tooth. Thanks for reading.


	26. We Need To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn receives a very serious conversation from their parents.
> 
> Disclaimer: this chapter talks about depression, anxiety, and self-harm.

“Are you sure we should be doing this,” Adora asked her wife as they stood in front of their teenager’s bedroom. “I don’t want them to feel uncomfortable.”  
Catra sighed, “me neither. But I’d rather Finn feel uncomfortable than for them to feel like they can’t talk about what they’re feeling. This is a conversation we need to have.”  
“You’re right,” the blonde agreed, then knocked on the door.  
“Hey moms,” Finn said as they inched the door open. “I thought dinner wasn’t supposed to be for another hour?”  
“It isn’t. We need to talk to you.”  
“Um,” their child said nervously, “okay. Let’s talk.”  
The couple sat at the edge of the bed, giving each other a look indicating that they didn’t want to be the first one to speak.  
Ultimately, Catra was the first one to speak. “You know you’re mother and I love you very much, right?”  
“Well, yeah.”  
“And we’re so proud of you,” Adora added.  
The young teenager blinked. “I know that too. What’s this all about?”  
The First One started to play with the wedding ring on her finger, something she did when she got nervous. “Well... you’re growing up, and now that you’re thirteen we thought it’d be good to have a conversation about-“  
“Woah, woah,” Finn interrupted, waving their hands, “you guys already gave me the puberty talk.”  
“That’s not what this is,” the brunette said. “Your mother and I have always tried to be honest with you about our pasts and the things we struggle with. It’s no secret that both of us go to therapy once a week for mental health reasons, and we’ll occasionally have a session together when we feel it’s needed.”  
The blonde nodded in agreement. “And I was on medication for a long time because of my postpartum depression.”  
“So what?”  
“So,” the part-feline mother drawled, “things like that can be hereditary. And they often start to exacerbate themselves around the age you are now.”  
“We’re not saying it will happen,” Adora chimed in, “but it something you need to be mindful of. And if you start to feel depressed and overly anxious, or have thoughts about harming yourself, please talk to someone.”  
“It doesn’t have to be us. It can be a friend, a teacher, Bow and Glimmer, any member of the Princess Alliance-”  
“And if you feel you need to go to therapy, or take medications, or anything else that could help you, that is more than fine with us. We just never want you to feel like you have to do anything alone. Especially when it comes to something like this.”  
Finn nodded, trying to take everything in. “I promise to talk to someone if I ever feel like that.”  
The mothers breathed a collective sigh of relief.   
“That’s all we want,” Catra stated, “We love you so much, kiddo. Always have, always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I love writing stories about Catradora being honest with Finn. They just make my heart melt. Thanks for reading...oh, and I just started my period, which is always super brutal for me, so if anyone wants to send some kind thoughts my way, I’d really appreciate it.


	27. We Have To Choose Each And Every Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora has a conversation with Finn about destinies.

“Are you and Mommy Catra gonna get divorced?”  
Adora blinked in shock, unsure how to answer that. Out of all the things she thought her kindergartener would ask her as they cuddled in bed together for story time, this was something she had never prepared for.  
“No sweetie. Your mother and I love each other very much. Why would you ask that?”  
“Arbor said their parents are getting getting one.”  
“That can happen sometimes.”  
“And Mommy’s been gone for a while.”  
“She’s just helping Aunt Mermista in Salineas for a bit. If we were splitting up, we wouldn’t keep you in the dark about it.”  
“I told Arbor that! And that you two are destined to be together forever!”  
That made the current She-ra stop in her tracks. The First One didn’t want her kid thinking like that. She had grown to hate the word destiny. It implied that things happened beyond a person’s control, that it didn’t matter what they wanted or what choices they make, they had a set path they had to follow.  
“Can I tell you a secret,” she asked, hoping maybe she could set the record straight.  
Finn nodded excitedly.  
“A long time ago, a really long time ago, your mom and I weren’t friends. And we caused each other a lot of pain because of that. For a while, I wasn’t sure if we’d ever be happy again. You know what changed?”  
The child shook their head violently, engrossed in the story.  
“We did. We both decided that what we had was something really special and we put in the effort. Even now, we have to chose each and every day to continue to grow our relationship, and it’s something we do because we feel it’s worth it.  
“So I don’t want you to ever feel like you have some sort of destiny to follow. You’re gonna be given opportunities and challenges your whole life, but it’s up to you what you make of them. You understand?”  
Finn looked up at her, blinking. “Not really.”  
Adora chuckled, smiling as she stroked the kittens hair, “someday you will.”  
After a moment of silence, the only reply she received was, “can we go back to the story now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora tries so hard to have these deep, in depth conversation with her kid, but... they’re like six and don’t really get it lol. Thanks for reading. Also, my period is still really bad, so the chapters may not be the best or the longest, and I might have to delay the release of the next chapter for “Ready and Willing,” if any of you read that. I’ve started to write it, but it’s kind of hard to focus on that right now.


	28. Caught Them Red-Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra wants to spend time with Finn and is willing to break a few rules to do it.

“Okay,” Catra said, staring her ten-year-old kid straight in the face, attempting to show the severity of the situation in her eyes, “no matter what, you cannot tell Mom about this.”  
Finn nodded slowly. “I understand.”  
“Good. Cause she will show no mercy and I will take you down with me.”  
And then she handed them the bowl of ice cream.  
The child immediately started to devour the cold treat, occasionally purring in satisfaction.  
“You better slow down,” their mother warned as she stuck her spoon into her own bowl. “You’re gonna get a brain freeze.”  
“Don’t care. Ice cream is so worth it- especially strawberry mint ice cream.”  
The brunette snorted, “you are definitely my kid.”  
“So,” Finn said after a couple minutes of silence, “why exactly are we having ice cream in the middle of the night?”  
“Honestly? I just wanted a reason to have ice cream.”  
It wasn’t a total lie. The part-feline did always look for any opportunity to enjoy the frozen treat. But it was also more than that. These days, it felt like her child was growing up too fast and she wasn’t able to connect with them on a one-on-one level as often as she would like. Doing things with both Adora and Finn was nice, and she wouldn’t trade those times as a family for anything, but she also wanted them to feel comfortable doing stuff just the two of them.  
“You know I don’t believe you,” the minor stated, pulling their parent from her thoughts.  
Catra raised an eyebrow. “Do you wanna play detective? Or do you wanna eat some ice cream?”  
Suddenly, the overhead light of the kitchen turned on, causing the two to look in the direction of the light switch to see who had turned it on.  
Leaning in the doorway, dressed in a flowing white nightgown, was Adora. Her arms were folded and she gave her family a look, knowing she’d just caught them red-handed.  
“I have an explanation,” the brunette immediately exclaimed.  
The First One’s expression didn’t change. “I’d love to hear it.”  
“Well, you see... Finn burned their tongue! On some, um, hot chocolate. So I gave them some ice cream to help it, and decided to have some to show solidarity.”  
The blonde remained in the exact same position for a few minutes, before huffing, “I’m way too tired to get into this tonight,” and walking away, turning off the light on her way out.  
Finn gave the remaining woman a look that seemed to be a mixture of confusion and disappointment. “Burned my tongue?”  
“I panicked, okay!”  
“Why would I be drinking hot chocolate in the middle of the night, during summer?”  
“Look, it’s really hard to lie to your mom. Like, almost impossible.”  
The kid shook their head, “I think her terrible acting skills have rubbed off on you.”  
“You know, I was gonna see if you wanted another scoop, but it sounds to me like you’re done,” she joked with a straight face as she picked the carton up.  
That immediately changed their tune, causing them to shout, “wait, no! That was the best cover story ever!”  
Catra rolled her eyes, grabbing the ice cream scooper once again. “How about instead of trying to suck up, you tell me how your summer’s been. You excited for school to start back up again?”  
“Oh, that reminds me! This really funny thing happened yesterday. I was hanging with Arbor and...”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Boy, today was a hard day, but I’m glad I was able to write something.


	29. Major Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora are trying to adjust to the fact that Finn has moved out.

“Hey honey,” Adora called as she turned lifted up the sheets on their bed to look underneath them, “have you seen the notes I took at the last Alliance meeting?”  
“I don’t know,” Catra replied, “maybe on the desk where you left them five minutes ago.”  
“Oh,” the blonde said, grabbing the papers.  
“Are you okay? You seem really stressed out.”  
“I just want to make sure I’m correctly remembering the stats that Mermista gave about the Salineas trade route.”  
“Hey,” the brunette stated, sitting down on the bed, “come here.”  
“Catra, I really don’t have time to-“  
“Come. Here.”  
The First One sighed and went over to the bed, knowing better than to argue against her wife for a second time.  
The part-feline placed her hands in the woman’s hair, gently caressing it as she said, “you need to stop worrying so much. Everything is going to be fine.”  
Adora smiled at those words and leaned into the her partner’s touch. “You really do like my new haircut, huh?”  
It had been about a month since she had made the decision to cut her hair. It had followed shortly after Finn’s announcement that they were moving out in an effort to spread their wings and gain some independence. The mother had been thinking about getting a pixie cut for a long time, but had always been too afraid it would look ugly. Lately, however, she’d been able to remind herself major changes were coming, whether she liked it or not, so she thought she should at least include one that she had some control over.  
“Oh yeah,” Catra replies slowly to her spouses inquiry, “you look super hot.”  
The two woman began to kiss deeply, their hands instinctively going to the other’s waist or neck. For a few moments, it seemed like they were the only two people in the whole universe, like they had all the time in the world to just be together.  
At least, that’s how it had felt until the door sprang open and their nineteen-year-old barged in.  
“Gross,” Finn gagged, “no one wants to see that, moms.”  
“We know,” their blonde mother stated, “that’s why we were doing it in our room.”  
Catra raised an eyebrow. “What are you even doing here? I thought you had moved out.”  
Her kid placed a hand on their hip, retorting with, “and I thought you had said I was still welcome here anytime.”  
The current She-ra got up from the bed and gave the young adult a hug. “Of course you’re still welcome here, kiddo. We’re just surprised to see you so soon. Did you leave something behind?”  
“Sort of. I was wondering if I could have on of Momma Catra’s old suits? The one you had worn to your first Princess Prom?”  
The brunette waved her hand towards the closet. “Go ahead, it’s not like I’m ever going to need it again. Any reason in particular you need it?”  
“I, um, sort of have a date with someone tonight.”  
“Ooo,” Adora gushed, “tell us all about them.”  
“Maybe later. It might not even turn into anything, so I don’t want to jinx it.”  
“Oh, okay. Well have a good time.”  
“Be safe,” Catra called after her child as they exited the room, suit in hand.  
The First One sighed deeply, squeezing her wife’s hand. “I miss them. Like, a lot.”  
“We literally just saw them.”  
“It’s not the same.”  
The brunette put her arms around the blonde, kissing her forehead gently. “I know it isn’t.”  
“I remember when they were so little and would fall asleep in my arms. That was such an incredible feeling. It’s sad to think we’re done raising them.”  
“We could always have another baby,” Catra teased.  
That earned them a incredulous look and the words, “I don’t miss them that much.”  
“Look, we knew this day would come and we’ve prepared them as best we can. All we can do is help them when they need it and adjust to this new normal.”  
After a moment, Adora looked to the love of her life. “You’re not going anywhere, are you?”  
“Nope. You’re stuck with me.”  
“Okay.” Then, after a beat, “I mean, I’d much rather have Finn, but I guess you’ll do.”  
“Okay, just for that,” the part-feline jokingly started as she pulled the other onto the bed, making sure to tickle her all over and kiss her senseless.  
After finally calming herself down, the embodiment of She-ra asked, “how are you handling this so well?”  
“I’m just trying to stay positive and not make them feel bad about leaving us. But don’t get me wrong, I miss them like crazy. Like I said before, we knew this time would come, but stars I didn’t think it’d be this hard.”  
Her wife cupped her cheek. “I guess we’re just gonna have to get through this part together.”  
Catra smiled. “I guess so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	30. Snuggle Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn doesn’t like the fact that they already have to share Glimmer with her new baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter, Finn is talked about with he/him pronouns, just a heads up.

“Auntie Glimmer,” a young Finn exclaimed as he ran up to the queen, arms outstretched, “up please!”  
”As much as I’d love to sweetheart, I don’t think there is any room for you.” The woman pointed to her gigantic belly for emphasis.   
The toddler pouted at those words. “Why does the new baby get all that room? I was here first!”  
The sorceress chuckled. “While that may be true, right now this little one needs extra special attention. They’re gonna have to grow a little bit bigger before they can spend any time away from me. But that doesn’t mean I don’t love the time you and I have together any less.”  
“You promise?”  
“I promise. In fact,” she said as she scooted over on the couch, “come sit up here with me. I could really use some ‘Auntie and Finn snuggle time’.”  
The kitten immediately climbed up and wrapped their arms around their family member, tail flicking in happiness the whole time.  
The two just sat like that for a long time. After a while, Finn looked up to see that Glimmer had fallen asleep, her chest rising and falling slowly as she peacefully slumbered.  
The young child snuggled even tighter to the woman, placing his head up against her baby bump and giving it a kiss. “Sleep tight, baby.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really attached to the idea that Glimmer and Finn spend a lot of time together and have a special bond. Thanks for reading!


	31. Thanks For Telling Me Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra cannot help but cheat at hide and seek.

Finn slowly walked the halls of the Brightmoon castle, being careful to only use the soles of their feet as they walked to ensure that they were as quiet as possible. The eight-year-old’s ears where perked up, ready to intercept the slightest of sounds.  
And that’s when they heard it. A meow coming from directly behind them, and before they knew it, strong arms were being wrapped around their body and lifted the child up, tickling them on the way.  
“Mommy,” Finned whined, gasping for air in between giggles, “you’re playing the game wrong!”  
“Oh really,” Catra questioned teasingly. “And how exactly am I playing it wrong?”  
“I’m supposed to find you! And you can’t use Melog to turn invisible, that’s an unfair advantage, Mom Adora said so.”  
The magical creature beside them let out a noise, rubbing their face up against the part-feline she was bonded to.  
“That’s funny,” the mother stated. “Melog is saying I can use their powers however I see fit.”  
“Traitor,” Finn whispered, glaring at the being.  
“Don’t be mad at them. I just really missed you.”  
“We only started playing hide and seek five minutes ago,” the child pointed out.  
“Which was forever ago,” the brunette said dramatically, a smile on her face. “I love you, kiddo.”  
The third grader rolled their eyes. “You tell me that a million times a day, Mom.”  
“And that’s the way it’s always gonna be. I’d rather you get tired of me saying it than for you to ever have a doubt in your mind that it’s true.”  
Catra knew that Finn wouldn’t understand for a long time the reason why she said ‘I love you’ so often to them. And honestly, she preferred it that way. The mother never wanted her child to have first-hand experience on what it felt like to feel afraid or unwanted. She wanted their biggest complaint to be the fact that their mother cheats at hide and seek.  
“I’ll tell you what,” the brunette said to the child in her arms, “what do you say me, you, and Melog team up and go try and find Mommy Adora.”  
“That won’t be hard. She’s a terrible hider.”  
“Don’t I know it,” Catra said with a smile, recalling the days she and her wife used to play this exact game together as children, “but the sooner we find her, the sooner we can go down to the kitchen and get us some chocolate cake.”  
Finn’s eyes practically burst out of their head in excitement, immediately squirming away from one of their mothers to start their attempt at finding the other. They had immediately abandoned all measurements of stealth, padding down the hallways and looking all around for Adora.   
Melog made a noise in an attempt to communicate with Catra.  
“As a matter of fact, I already know I’m a good mom,” she said smugly, her voice then softening. “But thanks for telling me anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just imagine little Adora and Catra playing hide and seek in the Fright Zone, and Adora finds an empty crate and crawls in, being all like “this is perfect.” She brags to herself about how good her hiding spot is that it’s so obvious to Catra that she’s in there, but she waits a couple minutes before she finds her, letting Adora have this. Thanks for reading, I personally am not a fan of hide and seek so ive never really played it. it’s kind of hard for me to write about it, but I hope it was still enjoyable to read.


	32. Be Whatever They Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinnerella and Netossa see Finn for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter, Finn is talked about with he/him pronouns, just a heads up.

“Man this kid is small,” Netossa whispered to her wife as she observed the sleeping newborn.  
“And he sleeps a lot,” Spinnerella added as she bent a gentle breeze to slowly rock the bassinet back and forth. “Like, I think that’s they only thing he does, other than eat.”  
“It’s crazy how much they look like Catra. Same hair, same nose, same ears.”   
“Hopefully the resemblance stop there. I’d much rather deal with a kid who is like Adora- sweet and a terrible liar- than one like Catra- sarcastic and a master manipulator.”  
“Finn’s totally gonna get whatever he wants,” the woman with purple hair agreed.  
“Mostly due to the fact that his moms will definitely spoil him.”  
She nodded. “But it’s what he deserves. All these kids our friends are having, they are gonna be the first generation in a long time to grow up without the war looming over their heads. They can run and play and grow up to be whatever they want. Just knowing that, it honestly makes fighting in the war all the more worth it.”  
Netossa looked down at the baby once again, still sound asleep and completely worry-free. It gave her heart an inexplicable warmth to know that this child was never going to have to grow up dealing with all the trauma that war brought with it.  
She takes her wife’s hand. “Yeah, it does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! My headcanon is that while Spinny and Netossa don’t want kids of their own, they totally love to fawn over their friend’s children and be the “cool aunts.”


	33. A Gift To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sea Hawk gives Finn a special present.

“There is no way that I’m allowing this.”  
“Come on, Catra,” Adora as the two sat in the floor of their bedroom wrapping presents. “Finn is really excited that he’s coming.”  
“He’s gonna burn the entire castle down!”  
“No he won’t. Mermista will keep him in line.”  
“The water princess can only do so much.”  
The blonde sighed. “Remember when we asked Finn what they wanted for their birthday?”  
“Yes, I remember.”  
“The only thing they wanted is for the entire princess alliance to celebrate their special day.”  
The part-feline gestures to the floor around them. “And yet we bought them all these gifts.”  
“If I remembering correctly, you were the one who bought over half of these.”  
“Let’s not focus on such minor details. I’d rather focus on the fact that your allowing Sea Hawk, a known arsonist, to attend our six-year-old’s birthday party.”  
“Only because that’s what they wanted.”   
“Of course that’s what they wanted! Finn’s at that age where getting into trouble and burning stuff to the ground is cool.”  
The First One knelt down by her wife, gently massaging her shoulders, eliciting a purr. “I’ll have Glimmer keep an eye on him throughout the whole party to ensure nothing goes wrong. It’ll be a great day, we’ll play games, open presents, and have tons of cake. And most importantly, Finn will be happy. Isn’t that what this day is all about?”  
“Please don’t bring that sweet child into this. You know I’d do anything for them.”  
“Then how about we do this?”  
————————————————————  
The man placed a small box decorated with naval wrapping paper right in front of Finn. “Here you go, little tyke. A gift to you from old Sea Hawk.”  
The child squealed in delight and immediately began to tear into the present.  
Catra closed her eyes shut and muttered under her breathe, “please don’t let it be a flamethrower, please don’t let it be a flamethrower.”  
“A scarf,” the child exclaimed, holding it out for everyone to see.   
“Not just any scarf. This was the very same bandana I wore on my first harrowing adventure on the sea. I was just a young lad, but even then I knew I was destined for greatness. On that day, I saved my crew from an entire fleet of Horde ships.”  
“Wow!”  
“Yeah, that definitely never happened,” Glimmer whispered to the other adults, who nodded in agreement.  
The captain placed a hand on the birthday child’s shoulder. “I only hope that this gift will serve you as well as it did me. You’re a very smart and strong kid, Finn, with parents who love you and will without a doubt prepare you to do great things in the world.”  
Catra smiled at those words and took her wife’s hand.  
Adora smirked. “Guess It wasn’t a bad idea to invite him after all, huh?”  
“Oh, hush it. Why can’t it be enough for you to just know that you were right?”  
“Because that way is a lot less fun.”  
“Oh,” Sea Hawk announced to the group, beginning to dig around in the gift box, “I almost forgot. There’s one more thing I have to give you.  
“Tada,” the pirate said as he stretched his hand out to Finn, an electric lighted in the center of it.  
“Cool,” the kid cheered, snatching it up instantaneously and trying to flick the switch to create fire.  
“No,” both of his moms shouted at the same time, going as far as the brunette tackling Sea Hawk to search for any more flammable objects while the blonde wrestled the object away from their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	34. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn takes an interest in learning how to fight, causing Catra to have conflicting feelings.

“Can you teach me how to fight, Mommy?”  
Catra dropped the fork in her hand and stared at Finn, speechless. In all her wildest dreams, she had never imagined her child asking- wanting- to fight. She didn’t see why it was necessary.  
Seeing that her wife was shell-shocked, the First One took over the conversation. “Finn, why would you want to learn to fight?”  
“Because it’s awesome!”  
“No,” the brunette said, her voice tense, “it is not.”  
“Yes it is! I’ve seen you and Momma spar out in the courtyard. You two are amazing! And I was thinking, that if you taught me, I could do all the cool stuff you do! Like jumping really high and using my claws to scratch someone-“  
“No!” The part-feline mother slammed her fist against the dinner table. “No child of mine is going to learn how to fight.” Catra could see the kid’s eyes start to fill with tears, and her mind begged her to stop speaking. But as much as she wanted to, it seemed like her mouth had a mind of it’s own. “I don’t want to ever hear you bring this up again.”  
She left the dinner table and headed for her bedroom soon after.  
————————————————————  
“I told Finn to go play in their room while we talked,” Adora said as she sat down on the bed. She placed a hand on her wife, who was still facing away from her, lying on side.   
Catra sighed, tightly shutting her eyes. “Are they upset?”  
“...I think they’re confused. You never lash out at them like that.”  
The brunette sat up. “Believe me, I definitely don’t intend to make that a habit. I didn’t even really want to do it then, it all just came tumbling out.”  
“I know. But Finn still deserves an explanation.”  
“I don’t want them to fight, Adora.”  
“Why would it be such a bad thing?”  
“Are you serious,” the part-feline exclaimed. “Don’t you remember what is was like for us? In the Horde, it was constant training and toxic levels of competition. Then, during the war, it was living in a constant state of panic, not knowing if we or any of our friends would make it out alive. I don’t want our kid to ever have to experience that, especially not at twelve years old.”  
“It wouldn’t be like that, though. All Finn is looking for is the basics. It wouldn’t take over their life.”  
“Why do they need it at all? The war has been over for almost two decades.”  
“Doesn’t mean there still aren’t bad things in the world,” the blonde reasoned. “As much as we want to protect our baby, we won’t always be around to protect them when things go wrong, and I think Finn is starting to realize that too. This could empower them to be confident in who they are and know that they will be okay, even if we aren’t there.  
“And besides, they made a fair point when they mentioned us sparring all of the time.”  
“That’s different. Sparring is how we bond.”  
And it was. There was something in the air when the two fought each other, something electric and binding. It made the couple feel connected, knowing that they could go toe to toe with each other and have it be completely safe. Without saying a word, the two woman seemed to acknowledge how things were in the past while also highlighting how the present and future were completely different.  
“Maybe this could be a way for you and Finn to bond,” the First One pointed out. “I know you worry sometimes about not connecting with them enough.”  
“I’m just not sure that this is the way I want us to connect. I don’t want them to grow up to be like me. Having to hurt people over and over again before finally learning.”  
“You could always use this to make sure that doesn’t happen. Teach Finn that fighting is about protecting themself and the ones they love.”  
“I don’t know,” Catra admitted with a sigh. “I’ll have to think about it.”   
“That’s fair. But for what it’s worth, I would have no complaints if our child grew up to be exactly like you.”  
————————————————————  
The next morning, Catra found Finn in the hallways of Brightmoon, sitting with their back up against the wall.  
“Hey sweetie. Mind if I sit next to you?”  
The child simply shrugged, a gesture that the mother decided to take as an invitation.  
“I want to apologize for the way I talked to you yesterday. It is never okay for me to talk to you like that or dismiss your ideas, especially without an explanation.”  
“It’s fine, Mom. It was pretty obvious that you were upset.”  
“I wasn’t upset at you, though. I hope you know that.  
“It’s hard for me to accept it, but you are getting older. And there’s things about the war that I want to keep from you, but I don’t think it’s in your best interest that I do.”  
The younger part-feline looked up to the older one. “What kind of things?”  
“Well... you know how when your mom goes to the beach, you can see all the scars on her back?”  
Finn nodded.  
“I put a lot of those there. Most of them really. It’s one of my deepest regrets, even though your mom forgave me a long time ago. At the time I was so caught up in my own selfish emotions that I couldn’t even process that I was hurting the one I loved most. And when it comes down to it, that’s usually all war is, kiddo. Just a bunch of selfish people hurting other people to get what they want, forcing innocent people to fight to defend themselves.   
“The point I’m trying to make is that real fighting is not a game. It’s a very serious thing that leaves everyone involved with numerous scars, the ones you see and the ones you can’t.”  
“Do... do you have scars?”  
The brunette’s hand instinctively went to the back of her neck, where Horde Prime’s chip had been all those years ago. “Yeah... yeah, I do. Both physical and mental.”  
“Why are you telling me all of this?”  
“Because, as much as I hate the thought, there may come a day when you have to defend yourself and others from things that want to hurt you. And I’m willing to teach you that kind of fighting. But I only want it to be a last resort and you should never use it on innocent people. You understand?”  
Finn nodded slowly, doing their best to soak up all this information.  
“Good. Now let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I intend to do a chapter of their actual training session soon.


	35. The Insticts Of A Feline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Finn have their first training session together.

“Okay,” Catra said as she and her child stood in the middle of the courtyard, “you and I have the instincts of a feline, which is an advantage most people don’t have. For instance, we always have our claws, meaning we are never without a weapon. We are also pretty good at hearing, climbing, jumping, and running. But that doesn’t mean our natural skills can’t be improved upon. There’s always room for growth.”  
“So where are we supposed to start?”  
“Any good fighter knows that it’s all in the stance.” The brunette tried to offer a demonstration by getting into her sparring stance. “You want the position to feel natural. Don’t be clenched up, as that can make you an slow target, but don’t spread yourself so far out that you could loose your balance or fail to protect your center. Usually the best thing to do is to match your feet up with your shoulders.”  
Finn tried to follow their mother’s words, putting their hands up and feet firm on the ground.  
“You’ve got the spacing and placing of the arms down, but you also need to be able to move at a moments notice. Don’t be so firm in the spot your in that you won’t be able to shift if something is heading in your direction.  
“Way to go,” the woman encouraged as she saw her child pounce from side to side, ready for anything to come their way. “You’re pretty light on your feet.  
“Now I’m gonna show you how to use your claws.”  
Finn tensed, remembering the conversation the two of them had the other day. “Will it leave the other person with scars?”  
Catra gave a sad smile and placed a hand on the kid’s shoulder. “Not if you’re careful, which is the whole reason we are learning about it. But we don’t have to even try if it makes you feel uncomfortable.”  
“No...no, I want to learn how.”  
“You sure?”  
The preteen nodded. “After all, it’s one of my biggest advantages.”  
“Okay. Claws are best used in close contact, especially if you want someone to get away from you as fast as possible. You don’t need to dig deep, a simple graze even at their clothing or right in front of their face can sometimes be just what you need to put some distance between you and them. Yes! Exactly like that!”  
————————————————————  
“You too look like you had a productive session,” Adora said as she handed her sweaty wife and child glasses of water.  
Finn took a big gulp from their drink and sighed. “Fighting is hard, Mom. There’s so many techniques and every step you take has to be thought out carefully.”  
Catra tussled their hair. “Sorry Kiddo. Not everyone can randomly find a magical sword in the woods and call it a day.”  
“I suppose not.”  
“Hey,” the First One exclaimed, “it takes a lot of training to be She-ra!”  
“We know, Mommy. We’re just teasing.”  
“Well, did you guys end up having a good time?”  
Finn nodded. “I learned a lot.”  
“We can make this a weekly thing, if you want it to be,” the brunette offered.  
The minor perked up at that. “Can you teach me how to use a staff?!”  
“I think Momma Adora would be better at teaching you that type of fighting. We could train all together.”  
“I’d be up for that,” the blonde admitted. “That was a weapon I used a lot when I wasn’t She-ra.”  
“Sounds like a plan to me. Now, can we get ice cream now? Mom said we could.”  
Adora raised an eyebrow and turned to her wife. “Ice cream?”  
Part-feline shrugged. “Training is good exercise. Plus, it’s hard to say no to that face.”  
“I think you just want ice cream and are using our kid to get it.”  
“She knows you too well,” Finn said, not even attempting to defend the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I bring up ice cream a lot in this fic, and I think it’s because I miss it so much. That was always my go-to treat, but I had to stop having anything with dairy in it a while ago due to health reasons. But if I can’t have it, it’s nice to know that my favorite family can. Anyway, thanks for reading!  
> Also, I’d be a terrible fighter, so a lot of the advice Catra is giving is coming from my current rewatch of Legend of Korra, so blame them for any in accuracies lol


	36. You’re Our Favorite Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora have a conversation with Finn about their extended family.

“Mommies,” a five-year-old Finn started as they were being tucked into bed.  
Adora frowned. “What is it sweetie?”  
“Why don’t I have grandparents?”  
The blonde was physically taken aback by the question. She looked to the other side of the bed, where her wife was having a similar reaction.  
“Ella, Fletcher, and Fae have Micah, Lance, and George. And they hear about Queen Angella all the time. But I’ve never heard anything about my grandparents.”  
The First One bit her lip, sad that they didn’t have a better answer for their child. “That’s because we don’t know who they are. Your mom and I didn’t grow up with parents the way Glimmer and Bow did.”  
The kid looked up at them. “That sounds sad.”  
“But there’s an upside to it,” Catra quickly added to avoid the conversation becoming to depressing. “Because Mom and I didn’t have typical families, we became each other’s family. And after a while, so did Bow and Glimmer and all of the other princesses. Heck, I even feel an attachment to Bow’s dads and Micah. We may not be related by blood, but that’s not what makes us a family. They love and understand us more than anyone else in the entire universe.”  
“And your mother and I wouldn’t trade them for anything or anyone.” Adora gently stroked her child’s hair away from their face. “This is the family we chose, and I happen to think it’s a pretty great one.”  
Finn smiled, content for now at the answer they’d been given. “This family is pretty awesome.”  
“We know,” the part-feline mother said as she placed a kiss on her child as their eyes slowly started to close, “and you’re our favorite part of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, kids love to ask hard questions right before bedtime. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


	37. Lab Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta and Finn work on an experiment together.

“Safety goggles on,” Entrapta exclaimed, using her hair to put her’s on while also handing a pair to her current lab partner.  
“On,” Finn confirmed.  
“Would you like to do the honors?”  
The child lit up at those words, knowing how much the princess liked to be the one to initiate the experiments. “Okay!”  
Excitedly, they took the handful of white candy and plopped it the bottle of diet soda. Almost instantaneously the soda became a geyser, pouring out of it’s container.  
“Cool,” Finn whispered in awe.  
“This process is what we call nucleation,” the princess of Drill explained. “The carbon dioxide is looking for a way to escape, so they attach to objects like the candy to try to do that, creating bubbles. The bubbles float to the surface rather quickly and create the reaction before you.”  
The seven-year-old looked up at her, blinking, not understanding a word she had just said.  
“Oh, right. Catra did say I would need to translate for you. The candy makes the soda explode!”  
“Yay!”  
Entrapta raised her eyebrow mischievously. “You know, if we make the opening smaller, the geyser would be even taller.”  
“Let’s do it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m working on a chapter where Catra and Adora find out Finn is dating Flora, but it’s getting late and fics like that do take a lot of planning. So I’ll save the task of finishing it for another day.


	38. Great Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra try to visit a sick Finn and discover they’ve been in a relationship for months without telling them.

“Adora,” Catra said as her wife banged on the treehouse’s door, “don’t you think this is kind of intruding on their privacy?”  
“They literally grew inside me for nine long months and forced their way out of me with a series of brutal contractions. I think they can live with us popping by for a visit.”  
“But Finn is sick. They probably don’t feel like entertaining us right now.”  
“They don’t need to entertain us,” The blonde insisted as she knocked on the door once again. “We’re hear to deliver this delicious soup the kitchen staff made and help them in any way they want us to.”  
“And what if they want us to leave them alone?”  
“Then we will go. After we have heated up some soup for them.”  
“They might not even be up yet.”  
“It’s almost noon. If they aren’t up yet, they’re about to be.”  
The part-feline shook her head from side to side, chuckling lightly. “You’re stubborn to a tee, you know that right?”  
“Of course I do. How else do you think I was able to snag you after all those years of fighting?”  
Finally, after the third round of knocks, a figure approached and answered the door.   
Just not the person they were expecting.  
“Um, hi Adora and Catra,” Flora said, still in her floral pajama bottoms and tank top, “can I help you guys?”  
“What are you doing here,” the brunette blurted out, thrown at the sight of someone who was not her kid.  
The white-haired girl crinkled her forehead, confused. “What am I....?” Suddenly, realization came upon her face, and she turned around and yelled, “Finn!”  
The person in question appeared in the entryway a few minutes later, rubbing their forehead. “Sweetie, I thought you said I could sleep in today?”  
“Well that was before your moms decided to pay you a visit.”  
That caused Finn to immediately look up and see all three females staring at them expectantly.  
“We brought soup,” Catra said flatly, holding up the dish in her hands for emphasis.  
“Well, that was very thoughtful,” Flora cheered, clearly learning how to ease the tension in a room from her mothers. “Why don’t I heat it up while Finn takes you into the living room and explains everything.  
“Something they should’ve done three months ago,” she muttered under her breathe as she passed Finn, giving them a glare.  
After a few moments of silence, the former Horde leader was the first to speak.  
“You’re not a baby,” Catra started. “You don’t even live with us anymore. If there’s something in your life that you want to keep private from us, we can respect that and leave.”  
Her child made a noise that sounded like a cross between a sigh and a sneeze. “No, it’s fine. Flora’s right, I should’ve told you moths ago.”  
The three of them headed into the living room and settled in.  
“So,” the homeowner began, their voice a little horse from the cough they had, “me and Flora are dating. Have been for almost as long as I’ve been moved out. I wanted to tell you two at a more convenient time, but I guess you and her had the same idea to check up on me since I’m not feeling well.  
“It wasn’t really planned. We had been talking a lot more over the past few years and somewhere in that time we both separately decided we wanted to be more than friends.”  
“Did we ever make you feel like you couldn’t tell us,” Adora asked, worried that she and Catra had somehow made huge mistake in raising their child.  
“No, it wasn’t that. I think it was hard for me to tell you guys due to the fact that you two have this perfect love story. Ever since you met each other, you never wanted to leave the other’s side, and not even a war could tear you guys apart for long. For star’s sake, even your first kiss saved the entire universe. That’s a hard thing to live up to when you’re just starting out in a new relationship.”  
“Finn,” the brunette said, “how we got together isn’t a basis for how you live your life. I don’t regret how it happened, because it got me this wonderful life, but our journey was very hard, painful, and came with a lot of irreversible damage. And that’s not something we want for you.”  
The First One nodded in agreement. “Have one great love story, have many of them. Don’t have one at all. Just find out what you want and go for it. And as long as your happy, we’re happy.”  
The young adult sat there for a moment, contemplating what they’d just heard. Then, they began, “I think I want to officially introduce you to my girlfriend.”  
The embodiment of She-ra smiled. “I’d like that very much.”  
The family stood up and headed for the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m really excited to explore this relationship further, including what there first date was like. It’ll be interesting, as this characters aren’t in the show, so they don’t really have too much of a set personality. Wish me luck with that!


	39. A Special Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Adora is off at the beach, Catra and Finn have a fun day together.

Adora pulled her bag up onto her shoulder and turned to her family. “Are you sure neither of you want to go the beach with me and Glimmer?”  
Catra scoffed. “With the burning sand and brutal waves? No thank you.”  
“Yeah Mommy,” Finn agreed, crawling into the brunette’s lap. “No thank you!”   
The First One shrugged. “Suit yourselves. I should be back sometime before dinner. Don’t get into too much trouble without me!”  
“No promises,” her wife called after her as she left. Once it was just her and her kid, she turned to the five-year-old and started, “it’s almost lunchtime. What do you say you and I head down to the kitchen and make some pizzas?”  
“Pizza!”  
In no time, the two of them were in the kitchen, assembling their favorite combo- pepperoni and pineapple- and placing it in the oven.  
“Okay,” the woman said, “only about fifteen minutes and it’ll be ready. The only question now is where are we going to eat our lunch?”  
Finn looked up at her, confused. “What do you mean? We always eat in the dining room.”  
“I guess we could do that.” The part-feline’s mouth formed into a mischievous grin. “Or would could make ourselves a pillow fort and eat it in there.”  
The kindergartener gasped. “Really?!”  
“Of course!”  
————————————————————  
Two hours later, the mother and child could still be found underneath their makeshift fort, empty plates shoved to the side and both persons involved in an intense game of go fish.  
Finn’s tongue was stuck out in concentration, a habit they had picked up from their blonde mother. “Got any twos?”  
“Nope, go fish.”  
It was obvious by the look of frustration on their face that the kid had drawn a card that was of no aid to them.  
“Got any threes,” Catra questioned, knowing that once she got that card, she’d win the game.  
“Man,” they exclaimed as they threw the card down, “I can’t believe you won!”  
“Well, you won the past two rounds. So I’d say it’s been a fair fight.”  
“But what do we do know?”  
“I don’t know. What do you want to do?”  
Finn contemplated this for a moment, before their eyes lit up and the announced. “I wanna color!”  
“Then let me get the crayons and paper.”  
————————————————————  
“Sorry I’m late,” Adora called as she entered Finn’s room, only to be quietly shushed by her wife, who then pointed down to the child sleeping in her lap underneath the fort.  
“Wow,” the blonde whispered, “you must’ve really tired them out.”  
Catra nodded. “This kid has endless amount of energy. It was a busy day of pizzas, cards dress-up, coloring, sandwiches, tag, and then finally story time.”  
“You’ve had a busy day.”  
“Yeah well,” the brunette started as she gently stroked her child’s hair, “I just wanted the two of us to have a special day. Now that they are in school, I feel like I’m seeing less and less of them. And even now, I worry that today wasn’t enough.”  
“It’s more than enough, Catra. And I know Finn had a great time with you, just because your you. You don’t need to prove anything, they already think the world of you.”  
The part-feline looked down at her sleeping kid, their tail and ears occasionally twitching as they breathed softly. “The feeling’s pretty mutual.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	40. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer finds the new Best Friend Squad up super late at night.

“And that’s when She-ra activated her powers and fixed the Salineas Sea Gate, once again fighting off the Horde and-“  
“Ella,” Glimmer called into the dark as she entered the nursery, finally finding her daughter, “what are you doing in here so late?”  
The girl blushed with anxiety. “We just thought that-“  
“We?” The queen turned on the lights to find that in addition to Ella, Fletcher and Finn were also sitting by the crib that held her newborn.   
“Don’t be mad at us Mom,” her son insisted. “We just all wanted to help you and dad by watching over Fae for a while.”  
“And by telling them a story,” the child of Catra and Adora added.  
The sorceress sighed. “While that is very sweet of you all, I need everyone to go back to bed. You kids shouldn’t be up this late, and if you want to help so badly, you can do it in the morning.”  
She was met with nervous silence.  
“Unless you all have some other reason for being in her at this hour?”  
“Well, we really did want to help,” Ella insisted, and the other kids nodded in agreement. “But we also just can’t get to sleep.”  
“No matter how hard we tried,” Finn added.  
“No matter how hard you tried, huh? I’ll tell you what, if I tell you what really happened in Salineas that day, will you all get back into your beds and try again for me.”  
The three of them nodded their heads excitedly.  
“Okay, so there we were, in the tavern at Seaworthy....”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is late and short, but at least I was able to write something! Thanks for reading!


	41. Adored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Trouble helps the kids of the Best Friend Squad put on a fashion show.

Glimmer turned to the other members of the Best Friend Squad as they waited for the small, backyard performance to begin. “Am I the only one who is kind of baffled at how close Double Trouble has gotten with Finn?”  
“Nope,” Catra replied nonchalantly as she took a handful of popcorn from the bucket in her lap. “The paranoid Horde soldier in me has tried to convince me more than once that this is some sort of money-making scheme they’re trying to pull.”  
Adora rolled her eyes. “They haven’t asked for money in a long time, Catra.”  
“Because they are trying to lull us into a false sense of security.”  
“Well I for one love that they are spending so much time together. It’s good for Finn to know that there are options in life that go beyond being a political leader or a rebellion fighter. And they seem to have a lot of fun together.”  
“Our kids seem to like them as well,” the queen added, “though I have no idea where that came from.”  
At that moment, loud pop music began to play, causing Bow to hush everyone and whisper, “the fashion show’s starting.”  
One by one, each of kids took several turns walking down the makeshift catwalk, wearing various outfits and accessories that had either been taken from their dress-up box or left-over costumes from Double Trouble’s plays. Their parents and aunts were cheering them on the whole way.  
For a grand finale, a seven-year-old Finn and their Auncle DT walked hand in hand, wearing matching three-piece suits and sparkling jewelry. The child struck multiple poses along the way, flashing a bright smile at every possible moment. And when Catra looked at the way the mercenary beamed at her child, not a single bone in her body could deny that they really adored her kid.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Someone recommended I do a fashion show chapter a while ago, so I decided I’d give it a shot. Also, it’s pretty obvious that Catra is very protective of her kid.


	42. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ella starts asking about the Heart of Etheria, Glimmer starts to contemplate on how much she wants to share.

“Mom,” Ella said as she walked into her parents bedroom, “my Etherian History homework is really confusing me. I’m not sure if it’s entirely accurate.”  
“Well,” Glimmer said as she day down on the bed, “considering I’m a queen of Etheria and leader of the Alliance, I think I can help you out with discerning what is true and what isn’t. What’s the topic?”  
“This week we are learning about something called the Heart of Etheria.”  
That made the queen’s face immediately pale.  
“In all the stories you guys have told me over the years, you never really mentioned that.”  
“Yes we have,” she quickly replied. “I’ve told you the story about how we all stopped Prime from using the planet as a weapon dozens of times.”  
“But you never told me it’d been activated before that. That it was how Prime was able to get to Etheria in the first place.”  
The young girl noticed that her mother seemed to be getting tenser by the second, eventually reaching a shaky hand a pointing it at her workbook. “Can I see that?”  
Once the object was in her possession, the sorceress read the tiny paragraph that was located under the header, “Out of the Dimension of Despondos.”

_It is still a mystery to most scientists and historians what caused the Heart of Etheria to activate and pull our world into the wider-known universe, but guesses have been made. Theories range from the magic overloading, a glitch in the First One’s remaining tech, or an unknown person intentionally activating it for their own personal gain. Either way, this weapon is what forced the time’s_ _current She-ra to destroy the Sword of Protection, as well as the First One’s planet facilitator Light Hope. This resulted in the Heart of Etheria’s full activation being delayed._

“So,” Ella said tentatively after she was sure her mother had had enough time to read the whole thing, “is it accurate?”  
Glimmer handed the workbook back to her child. “Most of it, yes.”  
“Most of it? What parts aren’t?”  
————————————————————  
The queen placed her head in her hands, ashamed. “When she asked me that, I had no idea what to say. I just froze up and told her I’d have to talk to her dad about it. When she tried to press, I ordered her to go to her room and get started on her other homework.”  
“So instead of actually talking to Bow, you came to me.”  
“Well, yeah. I figured you would have the best advice considering...“  
“Considering I was once an evil dictator who you assume has to answer a lot of tough questions my child asks regarding that,” Catra finished for her.  
Glimmer nodded, slightly embarrassed.  
“Don’t feel bad about it,” the part-feline said as she took a sip of her coffee. “Us parents have to use every recourse we got. Otherwise our kids are gonna eat us alive.”  
“I just don’t want her to resent me or be embarrassed that I’m her mother.”  
Her friend sighed. “You truly want my advice?”  
“That’s why I’m here, isn’t it?”  
“Tell her about what happened. It doesn’t have to be all of the nitty-gritty aspects of it, but it should, at its’ core, be the truth. You won’t be doing her any favors by hiding it from her, because trust me, the truth has a way of revealing itself eventually. Better she hears it from you than someone else.”  
“Is that what you’ve done with Finn?”  
The brunette nodded. “Not just because I don’t want them to experience any surprise reveals about my past, but I want them to know it’s okay to make a mistake. It’s even okay to make a whole slew of mistakes, as long as you’re willing to make amends and take what you’ve learned from it with you as you strive to do better. I want Finn to know that I do have shame for what I did, but also that I’ve used that shame to grow as a person and remind myself why I never want to be like that again. My past doesn’t define me, but it’s helped shape me into who I am.”  
“I just don’t want it to shatter any remaining image she has of me being the ‘perfect mom who can do no wrong’.”  
“Glimmer, she’s the daughter of a queen. That image is going to be shattered for her time and time again. It’s up to her to figure out what she takes to heart and what she doesn’t. But in my opinion, leaving her in the dark about this is only gonna make it worse.”  
————————————————————  
“Are you sure you wanna do this,” Bow asked his wife one last time before he opened his eldest daughter’s door.  
“Yes. I really do believe Catra was right when she told me it’s best to be honest with her about all that happened.”  
“Okay then,” he replied as he entered the room with a rapid series of knocks to alert Ella to their presence. “Sweetheart, we were hoping we could talk to you about the conversation you had with your mother earlier today.”  
“Am I in trouble?”  
“No,” her mother assured, “but I’m gonna be telling you about some things that happened during the war- things I’m not necessarily proud of- and I’d appreciate it if you let me explain it from beginning to end before you make any final judgments.”  
Once the teenager nodded in agreement, Glimmer began to tell her the whole story regarding how the Heart of Etheria first activated. She noticed that many emotions appeared on her daughter’s face, mostly anger and confusion.  
“But... if Dad and Adora warned you it was too dangerous, why did you go through with is anyway?”  
“At the time, I was so frustrated with everything that was happening I see clearly. My mother was gone, the Horde was conquering more and more territory everyday, I felt like I was loosing all of my friends. I just wanted the war to end so badly, that I didn’t see the dangers right in front of me. If I could, I’d take it all back. But I’m grateful for the opportunities I did have to try and make things right, like helping free the galaxy and restore magic to the universe.”  
Ella sat in complete silence before she quietly said, “I’d like some time to myself, if that’s okay.”  
“Of course,” her mother replied as she and Bow stood up, beginning to walk out of the room.  
“And Mom?”  
The sorceress stopped and looked over at her daughter expectantly.  
“Thanks for telling me.”  
————————————————————  
Bow turned to his wife as they entered their bedroom later that night. “How are you feeling?”  
“Good. I know it’s going to take her some time to process what it all means, but I do think telling her was the right choice.”  
The master archer nodded. “I think so too.”  
The woman bit her lip. “I hope you know that I’m still really sorry for all that happened back then.”  
“Glimmer, we’ve already moved way passed that. I accepted your apology a long time ago.”  
“It still doesn’t feel like enough.”  
“Well, it is for me,” he said as he pulled her into his embrace. “I love you with all my heart, and I couldn’t have picked a better, more caring wife and mother to our children. You’ve made mistakes, but those mistakes are what helped you grow, and that’s what matters.”  
The woman with multi-colored hair smiled warmly. “You know, I love Catra and Adora, but you’re always gonna be my closest friend.”  
“Same here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter isn’t really Finn-centered, but I still thought it fit enough within the collection to post. Over the past couple of years, I’ve had to come to terms with some of the mistakes my family has made, and while it is easier said than done, it is so much easier to do so when they actually own up to what happened, rather then just pretend it never happened and hope no one brings it up. Thanks for reading.  
> Also, this work is probably going to come to a close sooner rather then later. School is starting back up for me in a couple weeks, but they haven’t told us anything about how they are gonna make it work online and it’s really freaking me out, so I think it would be good that once it starts, I’m still writing everyday but don’t have the pressure of posting everyday. I have a few more prompts on my list, and I’d still love to get some new ones, but don’t be shocked if my time with Finn comes to a close within the next month or so.


	43. Working Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora discovers the concept of mommy and me workouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter, Finn is talked about with he/him pronouns, just a heads up.

Catra didn’t know what to think when it came to the sight right in front of her.  
“Um, Adora? What are you doing with our baby?”  
“Working out,” the First One as she went down on her push-up and blew a raspberry on Finn’s stomach, causing him to squeal in delight. “We’ve done curl-ups and squats. I even used him as a weight for my bench press.”  
“And...he likes that?”  
“He loves it! Hasn’t stopped smiling since we started. I’m thinking about making this a regular thing.”  
“Perhaps I’d join you.”  
The First One raised an eyebrow. “You’d want to work out?”  
“Of course not,” the part-feline replied as she sat down on a chair. “I’m more of a cardio kind of girl. But I’d gladly enjoy the view.”  
“Oh really?”  
“What can I say? You building up your muscles while also playing with our baby is actually super attractive.”  
“Well then,” Adora said slowly, “I better put on a good show.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I often find it hard to not be jealous of Catra. She got a super hot, super buff wife who can turn into basically a magical goddess, as well as a super cute baby. Like, may I have what she’s having? As always, I’ve very grateful that you read the latest chapter of this completely self-indulgent fic.


	44. Spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frosta insists she hates babies, but a secret visit to Finn’s nursery suggests otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter, Finn is talked about with he/him pronouns, just a heads up.

“Catra,” Adora started as they looked through the small opening in the door of the nursery, “is there a reason we are spying on our five-month-old?”  
“We’re not spying on Finn. We’re spying on the princess who’s visiting him. Look!”  
Sure enough, one of the princess was in the room with the baby, playing a rather intense game of peekaboo.  
The blonde furrowed her eyebrow. “I thought Frosta said that babies were ‘nothing to get all excited about.’”  
“So did I. And yet, she’s been doing this for the past thirty minutes.”  
“Peekaboo,” the ice princess exclaimed as she quickly removed her hands from her face. “I see you!”  
Finn flailed his arms around in delight, laughing.  
“Man our kid is cute,” the current She-at said softly.  
“Okay,” the ruler over The Kingdom of Snows started to say to the child, “it’s time for me to go, but I’ll see come see you after the next Alliance meeting like always.”  
“Like always,” the part-feline parroted to her wife with a smirk. “They have a standing appointment.”  
Despite their best attempts to act normal, Frosta could tell from the moment she exited the room that the two woman had saw the whole encounter.  
She gave them both glares as hard as the ice she controlled. “You will tell no one about this.”  
They tell everyone about it.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man it’s been a hard day. My school still isn’t giving us any information about school starting in the upcoming weeks, information I kinda need due to some of my chronic health issues. Honestly, the only thing that made tonight somewhat bearable is being able to write, so I really appreciate the ability I have to do that and all the people who read my stories.


	45. That’s What Adora Does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra worries about Adora as she starts getting treatment for postpartum depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter, Finn is talked about with he/him pronouns, just a heads up.
> 
> ** Warning**   
> This chapter talks about depression, feeling worthless, and suicidal thoughts.

Glimmer squinted at the top of a tree. “How did he even get up there?”  
“I don’t know,” Catra frantically exclaimed. “We were playing in the garden, I turn around for a moment to get his food, and bam! He’s up in a tree!”  
“I mean, Finn’s only been crawling for about three months. How can he climb a tree that’s thirty feet high?”  
“Sparkles! Can we focus less on how my baby got up in a tree and focus more on the fact that my baby is still up in said tree! Less talk, more teleportation please.”  
“Why? Can’t you climb up there? Or get She-ra to?”  
“Adora’s at her therapy session and given how’s she been feeling lately, this is the last thing I want to add onto her plate. And every time I try to go up there, Finn starts trying to crawl down to get to me. I’d much rather he stays put right where he is and you retrieve him quickly.”  
The queen groaned, “fine.” In a flash, she got herself to the top of the tree, brought the child into her arms, and teleported back to her original spot.  
“Here,” she said, placing the baby into the part-feline’s waiting arms. “There’s your little trouble maker, safe and sound.”  
When the other woman didn’t reply, she gently nudged her. “Hey, are you okay?”  
The brunette stared at her baby blankly as he pulled at the edges of her hair. “This is all my fault.”  
“Don’t be too hard on yourself. There was no way you could foresee him climbing all the way up there. Even Ella and Fletcher never did something as crazy as that at eleven months.”  
“That’s not what I’m talking about. It’s my fault that Adora feels depressed.”  
Glimmer’s face immediately soften. “Catra, that is so not true. She told me exactly what the doctor said. Adora’s body went through a lot during and after her pregnancy with Finn, and that sometimes leads to things like this. It wasn’t anyone’s fault.”  
“You weren’t there, Glimmer. You did it see her sit there and talk about how she started feeling the last couple of months. That she was a terrible mother, that she couldn’t do anything right, that... that Finn and I would be better off without her. I knew something was wrong, but I didn’t know she was feeling that way. How could I not have seen that? I’m supposed to be her partner.”  
“I don’t even think she saw it at first. It just sort of slowly started progressing.”  
“But maybe if I had done a better job- if I had helped out more after Finn was born- she wouldn’t have felt like she was a failure. Maybe it’s really me who failed.”  
“Catra, neither of you have failed. Just look at your son. He’s happy and healthy and learning new things everyday. It’s also obvious how much he loves his too moms, and kids don’t just come out like that. You’ve proven to him that you and Adora are the kind of people he can count on, and you have always shared the responsibilities that came with him equally.  
“Didn’t you say the medication she’s on is helping?”  
“It seems to be,” the part-feline replied as she stroked her baby’s hair. “She says it is.”  
“That’s good- really good. I know the support you’ve been giving her has been helping, too. But neither of you are in this alone. Ultimately, you’re Finn’s parents, but all the other princesses are their family as well, and we are gonna do everything we can to help you guys.”  
“I just don’t see how she could think she’s a terrible mother. When I see her with Finn, I think anything but.”  
“It doesn’t make sense, I know. But she’s gonna get through this, stronger than ever.”  
The former Horde leader let out a small chuckle at that. “After all, that’s what Adora does, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah. That’s what Adora does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic started off as my writing something light hearted and fun and ended up in a totally different direction. But I had enjoyed writing it, so I’m counting it as a win. I based this off my history with depression and the research I’ve done on what postpartum is like, but obviously everyone’s experience is different. One thing is the same for everyone though: you can always get help.


	46. Friends From Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Star Siblings make a visit to Etheria.

“I’m so excited to finally meet you!”  
Finn stopped playing with their toys and looked up at the strange woman. “Who are you?”  
Adora let out a small chuckle. “Sweetie, I told you that some of my friends from space were coming today. This is Starla, and those are her siblings Jewelstar and Tallstar.”  
“Your Mommy Adora has told us so much about you,” the oldest sister started. “We’ve wanted to meet you for a while, but we’ve been pretty busy helping restore planets across the universe.”  
Her older brother knelt down in front of the five-year-old. “We also were searching the entire galaxy for the best toy out there, and I think we found something pretty special.”  
Tallstar reached into his bag and pulled out a bright, sleek model of a ship all too familiar to the child.  
“Darla!”  
“That’s right. And it’s remote controlled so you can be like your mom and go on your own space adventures.”  
“Wow,” they said, taking the toy in their hands. “Mommy, can I go play in the yard?”  
“Yes, but what do we say to the Star Siblings?”  
“Thank you,” her child yelled as they ran down the hallway.  
Jewelstar placed a hand on her hips. “You know, of all the kids I’ve met in my travels, that one ain’t half bad.”  
“That’s exactly how we feel,” Catra said with a smirk as she entered the room, placing a tray of snacks on the coffee table. “We’re thinking about keeping ‘em.”  
Tallstar sized the woman in front of him up. “So this is the infamous Catra, with whom ‘it’s complicated.’”  
“I get that a lot. But considering she had my baby, I’d like to think we managed to work things out.”  
“It’s a shame we never got to meet you until now, but Adora does send us the occasional update of your life together.”  
“Your wedding and Finn’s baby pictures looked beautiful,” Starla added.  
The blonde blushed. “They never would’ve happened if it hadn’t been for you guys helping me get enough fuel to reach Catra on the Horde’s flagship.”  
“Don’t sell yourself short! I doubt we’d even be here if you hadn’t inspired us.”  
Jewelstar turned to the part-feline. “It was because of Adora that we were able to have the courage to take back our home from Horde Prime. You’ve got a very special woman there, Catra.”  
The brunette took her wife’s hand, giving her a look that held nothing but love and admiration. “Don’t I know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give Finn a toy and they’re happy. I rewatched the episode “Stranded” today and I got inspired to make a short little reunion fic. I’d like to think that even though they don’t see each other very often, Adora and the Star Siblings are still close. Thanks for reading!  
> Also, I know it’s a little late but thank you for 10k views! I feel so blessed!


	47. Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Flora go on their first date.

As they waited for the girl to answer the door, hands stuffed in the pockets of their mother’s old suit, Finn couldn’t understand why they were so nervous. This was just a date, something every other person their age did. And besides, Flora wouldn’t have said yes if she didn’t at least have some interest in being in a relationship...right?  
‘Or it’s just a pity date,’ the young adult thought to themself, ‘a way to let you down easily so she doesn’t have to hurt your feelings.’  
That only made Finn freak out more. They really liked Flora, had liked her for a few years now. And as much as they enjoyed their friendship, they didn’t want to be just friends with a person as special as her. Flora was the type of person one wanted to grow old with. And the part-feline didn’t know how they’d take it if she didn’t feel the same way.  
Just as the child of Catra and Adora was about to run away in fear of rejection, their date exited her residence and smiled, the warm sunset blanketing her and her white dress in a beautiful glow.  
“Hi Finn.”  
“Hi Flora. Um, these are for you,” they said nervously as they pulled out a bouquet of daisies and held them out to you. “I know it’s kind of silly, being that you live in Plumeria and have plant magic and all, but I figured-“  
“You don’t have to explain yourself. I love them. In fact, no one ever gets me flowers for the reasons you just mentioned, even though they’re my favorite things to receive. And I’m touched that you remembered that daisies are my favorite flower.”  
“It’s hard to forget anything about you, Flora.”  
Scorpia and Perfuma’s daughter blushed at the compliment.  
“So, I got us a reservation at The Meadow, if that’s okay with you?”  
“That sounds just lovely. Lead the way.”  
————————————————————  
“You look very beautiful tonight, by the way,” Finn said as they sat down at their table at the four-star restaurant.   
“Thank you. And you look very...,” Flora paused before looking at her date curiously. “Is there a certain type of compliment you prefer? I don’t want to accidentally give you a gendered one that you don’t like.”  
This made the non-binary person smile, grateful that they thought to ask. “Gendered compliments are okay with me, as long as it’s about an equal mix of both male and female.”  
“Okay, then might I say that you look very handsome and beautiful this fine evening.”  
“Excuse me,” the waiter said as he approached the table, “but have you two decided what you would like to have for tonight?”  
Once their orders has been placed- a garden salad for Flora and a grilled salmon for Finn- the couple found themselves alone again.  
“So,” the part-scorpion started, “how’s the treehouse coming along?”  
“It’s looks really good actually! Finally moved all of my stuff into it and whatnot. Really starting to to feel like home.”  
“And the new job?”  
“Oh, I love it! I mean, it was fun putting on plays with Double Trouble, but I feel like I’ve really found my calling in interpretive dance, you know? There’s just something so special about making people feel a certain type of emotion without ever having to say a word.”  
“I get it. That’s exactly how I feel when I sculpt. Which reminds me, I’ve finally got my first show coming up.”  
Finn’s cat ears perked up at that announcement. “Really? That’s amazing! You’re gonna let me come opening night, right?”  
“Only if I get to see your next upcoming performance.”  
“Deal,” they responded with a smile.  
Flora decided to take a leap of faith and take the hand of the person across from her. “I’m really happy you asked me out, Finn. And, if you want to as well, I’d like to make this a more permanent thing.”  
“You would?”  
The woman nodded. “I like how I feel around you. These past few years, there’s never been a time when I couldn’t count on you, and I’d like to think that you can say the same thing about me.”  
“I can.”  
“Good. Cause you’re a funny, smart, compassionate person. And I don’t know exactly where life’s gonna take us, but I’d like us to walk it together for as long as we can.”  
Her date smiled, squeezing her hand in reassurance. “I’d like that too.”  
————————————————————  
“Well,” Flora said as she reached the door of her cottage, “this is me.”  
“This is you.”  
“I had a really nice time tonight, Finn.”  
“That’s good to hear, cause I also have a nice time. I’ll talk to you in the morning, maybe?  
“Talk to you in the morning. Definitely.”   
The woman opened the front door and was about to head inside. But, on a whim, she twirled around and gave her partner a quick kiss on the cheek, then proceeded to turn around and go in as if nothing had happened, trying to hide her smile.  
Finn walked away from the house smiling like an idiot, gently touching their cheek, very comfortable with calling their first date with Flora a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I have a few more chapters I want to do with these two, and I’m really excited to see where it goes. This was fun to write, and it was nice to explore Finn’s character a little bit as an adult.


	48. Princess Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn attends their first Princess Prom.

“Princess Prom! Princess Prom! I am going to Princess Prom!” Finn twirled around the room, occasionally taking a bow or a curtesy in preparation for tonight’s big event.  
Catra chuckled. “Yes you are kiddo, which is why you’ve got to come over and let me brush your hair.”  
“I can’t sit still for that long,” the nine-year old whined. “I’m too excited.”  
“I’m really excited too, but either I do it now really gently, or Auntie Glimmer is gonna come in, wielding her hairbrush like a weapon, and do it for me.”  
That caused them to jump into action immediately, sitting themself in front of their mother.  
“Make sure to get all the tangled out please. I want to look nice for my first ball!”  
“I mean, technically this isn’t your first ball. Your mother was pregnant with you at the last Princess Prom, though we didn’t know it yet.”  
“But this is the first time I’ll actually get to remember it!”  
“Fair point.”  
“Finn,” Adora said as she walked into the room, “why aren’t you dressed yet? We need to leave in five minutes.”  
The child shrugged. “Mom wanted to brush my hair.”  
“More like had to,” The brunette said as she handed her offspring their outfit- a suit made to look like the night sky and all the constellations in it. “Here, go get dressed.”  
The blonde smiled as she watched Finn excitedly dash to their room. “They’re really excited.”  
“I know. Brings back memories, doesn’t it? To our first Princess Prom?”  
Her wife raised an eyebrow. “You mean the one where we fell off a cliff together and you kidnapped Glimmer and Bow?”  
“Exactly! Back in the good old days.”  
The current She-ra smirked. “I mean, that whole ordeal did end with you saving me in the Fright Zone, thus proving you had the serious hots for me even back then.”  
“I told you it wasn’t because I liked you!”  
“Your right, your right,” she replied nonchalantly, then quickly wrapped the other woman in a tight embrace and said in a singsong voice, “it was because you loooved me.”  
“Ah! Get over yourself!”  
“You loooved me! You wanted to kiiiss me! You wanted to marryyy me You wanted me to have your babyyy!”  
“Ew,” Finn said as they reentered the room, shielding their eyes from the blatant display of affection. “Moms, let’s wrap this up and get going. We’re gonna be late!”  
————————————————————  
“You know,” Adora said as she entered the ballroom, “I actually like this years theme. You never know what you’re gonna get with Entrapta, but this space theme is really cool.”  
The room was filled with twinkling lights made to look like the stars, and the food table had various delicacies from numerous planets all across the galaxy. Dancers served as entertainment for the crowd, covered in lights to give a futuristic feel to the performance.  
“Cool,” Finn said as they watched the performers, about to run off and get a closer look at them.  
Catra placed a hand on their shoulder. “Not so fast, honey. We have to greet the hostess first.”  
Together, the family approached the throne at the end of the gigantic room and bowed, both Finn and Adora mentally counting to three before rising.  
“Catra! Adora! You came,” Entrapta cheered, using her hair to clap. “And your brought Finn!”  
“Yep,” the blonde said as she ran her hands through her kid’s hair. “They’re my plus one.”  
“Then how comes Catra’s here too? Last time I checked, she wasn’t a princess.”  
The brunette smirked. “I don’t need to be a princess or a plus one to come.”  
“Actually, you do. Didn’t you read the invite I sent out?”  
Suddenly, Scorpia and her family stepped up right behind the visitors from Brightmoon.  
“Don’t worry Entrapta,” the part-scorpion assured, “Wildcat can be my plus one.”  
“Oh, okay. I guess that can technically work. Scorpia always seems to get you out of trouble, doesn’t she Catra?”  
“I didn’t realize I was in any trouble.”  
“Well, per the rules of this ball, as an uninvited guest, I’d have no choice but to have you removed from the premises.”  
“Hey, the night is still young. Plenty of time for me to get forcibly removed from the party.”  
As the adults continued with their banter, Flora nervously swayed her body from side to side. “Hi Finn.”  
The child gave her a shy wave in return.  
“This your first Princess Prom?” she asked, knowing what the answer would be.  
“Yeah.”  
“Mine too. I was going to go check out the dessert table. Did you want to come?”  
Finn looked up to their blonde mother, tugging on her dress to get her attention. “Can I go with Flora?”  
“As long as you two stick together.”  
“We will,” the little girl replied as she grabbed her friend’s hand and pulled them away from the group.  
————————————————————  
“The kids seem to be having a good time,” Perfuma pointed out to her wife and friends as they mingled by the food table.  
In the center of the dance floor, Finn, Flora, Ella, and Fletcher all were dancing their hearts out, clearly high on the massive amounts of sugar they had eaten that night.  
“Looks like their first Princess Prom together is going a lot more smoothly then ours did,” Bow commented.  
“You literally stole my best friend and turned her into a giant sword lady,” Catra grumbled. “You should’ve expected that I’d show up and do something nefarious.”  
“You don’t have to lie,” Glimmer teased. “We all know the only reason you came was so that you could dance with Adora.”  
“Not true!”  
“Completely true,” her wife retorted. “I just hope you remember all of the steps.”  
At that moment, the lights in the ballroom changed, and Entrapta announced it was time for the first dance.  
Gracefully, the couples made their way to the center of the room and worked their way through the steps of the dance, smiling the whole time.  
“You know,” Adora whispered to Catra, “every Princess Prom I spend with you gets better and better, especially now that Finn’s here with us.”  
“Yeah,” the part-feline responded as she spotted their child in the corner, challenging Fletcher to a arm wrestling competition. “We’ve gotten pretty lucky.”  
“It wasn’t luck. We worked hard for this life we’ve built together. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is wondering where Fae is, Glimmer and Bow figured it would be hard to keep track of a teleporting six-year-old at such a big event, so she stayed home with Micah. “Princess Prom” is always going to be one of my favorite episodes, so I thought I’d write a little something to honor that. Thanks for reading!


	49. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn gets a surprise visitor in the middle of the night.

A sharp bang on their bedroom window caused Finn to jolt awake in the middle of the night.  
Worried that it might be an intruder trying to break in, the teenager carefully crept in the direction of the sound, claws unsheathed and ready to strike. It was times like these that they were thankful for the defense lessons their mothers had given them.  
The latch opened and a figure came tumbling into the room. But before Finn could attack, a familiar voice called out.  
“Wait! It’s just me.”  
“...Flora?”  
“Hi Finn.”  
The part-feline retracted their claws and helped their friend up. “What are you doing here?”  
“I came to see you.”  
“In the middle of the night? In a totally separate kingdom from your own?”  
“Yes, I know it’s insane. But I was feeling cramped and anxious, like the walls were closing in on me. I just wanted to go someplace safe and this place was the first thing I thought of. You were the first thing I thought of.”  
Finn was eternally grateful for the darkness that surrounded them, hiding the blush that grew on their face. They had been trying really hard to make sure Flora knew nothing about their hidden feelings for her and desperately wanted it to stay that way. It’s not like she’d ever feel anything back, and it would just result in a ruined friendship.  
“Can I stay with you,” the part-scorpion started to ask, pulling the other teenager away from their thoughts, “just for tonight?”  
“I don’t know. I’m assuming your moms don’t know you’re hear. Can you imagine them waking up to find you missing?”  
“They’re in mom’s kingdom, getting ready for the annual Peace Day celebration, so we won’t see each other for days. And I’ll leave first thing in the morning, before anyone notices I’m gone.”  
Deep down, the resident of Brightmoon knew that the plan their friend had just placed in front of them was most certainly going to fail. Flora was a princess after all- not exactly something people don’t keep track of.  
But they just couldn’t say no to her.  
“Fine,” they mumbled. “You can stay the night.”  
“Yay!”  
————————————————————  
“You’re so lucky your moms aren’t princesses,” Flora said out of the blue, once they’d made themselves comfortable in their makeshift fort.  
“I mean, Mom Adora is one.”  
“It’s not the same,” the girl insisted. “Sure, she’s just as much as a princess as anyone else, but she didn’t pass that title onto you. There’s no kingdom you’re destined to one day rule over, no thousands of citizens you could disappoint.”  
“I thought your parents told you that you didn’t have to rule if you didn’t want to,” Finn commented.  
“They did. But I think they’re hoping I’ll want to. I don’t blame them for it- they have two separate lands to protect and care for, it’s a hard job that they deserve a break from. I’m just not sure it’s a job I want.”  
“If that’s how you feel, they’re going to respect that.”  
“But what about the people? The second Mama and Mom left, the Plumerians acted like I was in charge of everything. I had to excuse myself nearly a dozen times because of the anxiety that came from it. I don’t want to responsibility, but I also don’t want to disappoint my people.”  
“You can’t live for the approval of others, even two whole kingdoms. You gotta do what makes you happy. The people who matter most are going to support that.”  
Flora turned her head so that she and Finn’s faces were mere inches apart. She looked deeply into their eyes and asked, “will you?”  
The part-feline smiled slowly. “Yes. I’m gonna support you in whatever path you chose, not questions asked.”  
The princess took her friends hand for a moment, squeezing it tight. “Thank you. I hope you know I’ll the same for you.”  
“I do.”  
“I know it can be hard for you to live in the shadow of your moms.”  
Finn sighed. “I try not to think about it.”  
“But what ever you do is gonna be amazing. Even if you don’t do something on a universal scale like they’ve done, your going to do amazing things and improve the lives of everyone around you. Like you’ve done for me.”  
The two talked for a little longer, sharing their dreams and hopes for the future. However, soon enough the pair was drifting off to sleep, content in knowing they had a best friend to support them whenever they needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when people support each other, no matter what type of relationship they have. Thanks for reading!


	50. Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn takes a nap with a very close relative.

“You see Finn,” King Micah said as he picked up the infant from his high chair, “we are at my favorite part of the day- naptime.”  
The one-year old looked all around the room, as if searching for someone, his ears perked up to try and account for the smallest of sounds.  
The former king chuckled. “Your moms aren’t here right now. But don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll be back by the time you and I wake up.”  
At the child’s curious look, he continued speaking. “Yes, we are both taking a nap. That’s something us old folks have in common with you youngsters- sleep is very important for us both.”  
Ever so carefully, walked to the castle’s parlor Micah laid down on the couch in front of him. He then placed Finn on his chest, making sure the kid was as comfortable as they could get.   
With a hand protectively placed on the young one’s back, the sorcerer couldn’t help but remember a time when he used to do this sort of this with his own daughter. It never lasted for very long, Glimmer was always on the move even then, but he still treasured those special times he had been a part of with his baby girl.  
Micah smiled as the current baby in his care sighed contently and slowly started to close their eyes. Those times with his daughter were over, that much was true. But he got to experience those same magical moments all over again with a new set of children, this time as a grandfather.  
It was experience he hoped he would get to witness for a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they aren’t related by blood, but King Micah would totally consider Finn one of his grandchildren. He would tell them stories and use spells to entertain them, maybe even take all the kids on field trips together. I just think that since he missed out on a lot with Glimmer, he’s decided to be the fun grandpa who does everything with the kids. Thanks for reading, can’t believe I’m at chapter fifty!


	51. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn wants to sleep in Catra and Adora’s bed, but Adora isn’t so sure it’s a good idea.

“Mommy,” Finn started as Adora tucked them in, “can I sleep with you tonight?”  
“Why? Are you scared?”  
The five-year old shook their head. “No. I just want to be with you and Mom.”  
The blonde sighed. She usually said no, sighting how they needed to establish a regular sleeping routine in their own bed now that the child was about to start kindergarten. The First One also didn’t want it to become a regular habit.   
“I don’t think so sweetie,” she finally said.  
“Please,” Finn replied, giving her the most innocent and pure look they could muster. “I promise I’ll be good.”  
Adora‘s heart melted and she was a reminded of a time when she once begged for affection like this, denied because of the Horde’s stone-cold environment. And she just couldn’t say no.  
“Okay, but just for tonight.”  
Taking her child’s hand, the current She-ra walked them both back to her room.  
“Looks like someone else is joining us for tonight,” she announced to her wife.  
“Good,” Catra replied, not even opening her eyes as she laid in bed. “Finn cuddles better than you.”  
In no time at all, the entire family was out cold, sprawled across the bed in all different directions with Melog at the foot of it, acting as a protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got almost no sleep last night so this is what I’m posting. Adora and Catra will give Finn the love and attention they never got as kids. Thanks for reading.


	52. At This Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is stressed with school and tells Catra exactly what they need from her.

“Hey,” Catra said as she walked into her teenager’s room. “How’s the school project coming?”  
Finn sighed, slumping their head against the desk. “I’m never going to do it all. It’s too much and the more I focus on it, the more stupid I feel.”  
“You’re not stupid, honey,” the part-feline said as she sat on the bed. “Maybe you could ask the teacher for an extension? Or go to Lance and George’s Library and-“  
“Mom,” the kid interrupted sharply, “believe me, I’ve thought of every possibility. Right now, you trying to find solutions is just making the situation worse and me more frustrated. At this moment, I just need you to tell me that this situation sucks and to be there for me.”  
After a moments pause, she replied with, “Okay. You’re right, this situation sucks and it’s terrible. And I’m here for whatever you need.”  
“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super short update because my life is like this chapter right now. Some before school assignments came up out of the blue and it’s really stressing me out. This is how I wish my support system would react when things like this happen, but that’s not really how it’s been.


	53. What’s Going On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra ends up telling Finn how she and Adora were expecting them.

“Okay,” Catra said as she sat down the paint roller, “tell me what’s going on with you.”  
“Nothing is going on, Mom,” Finn said as they continued to run their brush up and down the wall of their kitchen, “I just really want to finish painting the rest of my house.”  
“Really? Because you and Flora have barely been talking, and you insisted that she help your mother paint the bedroom instead of being out here with you. Also, that brush has no paint on it.”  
The young adult looked down to see that the other part-feline was correct. “Oh.”  
“So, come on. Tell me what’s wrong, kitten.”  
“I hate it when you call me that.”  
“Talk to me about what’s bothering you and I’ll stop.”  
“Stop pushing me.”  
“I’m only pushing because it’s obvious you actually want to talk about it.”  
Finn hated that their mother was right. She usually was- another thing they hated to admit. It was like she had a sixth sense about these kinds of things.  
“Flora wants to have a kid,” they blurted out, wanting to just say it and get the conversation over with.  
There was a long pause before their mother responded, “I mean, it’s your choice obviously, but don’t you think you guys are too young to have kids? I mean, your only twenty-one, and-“  
“Mom! She doesn’t want a kid now! Just sometime in the future. Way into the future.”  
“Oh. And you don’t?”  
“I’m not sure. I love kids- you know I love kids. But when I work with them at a dance rehearsal or play practice, I get to send them home with their parents and then it’s just me and Flora in our own little world. I get the fun times without any of the major stressors. I’m scared once those come into play it’ll be too much. I’m scared I’ll be a bad parent.”  
“Honey, the fear of being a bad parent is a life-long fear every single parent has. You’re right, raising children is different then being around them, and I could never blame you for not wanting kids. But I don’t want you to not have them just because your scared.”  
Finn sighed. “You don’t get it.”  
“Are you kidding me? I was scared out of my mind the whole time your mother was pregnant with you.”  
“But you had known since the beginning that it was something you wanted. You never questioned whether or not you wanted to have me.”  
The woman awkwardly ran her hand through her hair. “That’s not exactly true.”  
————————————————————  
“Fletcher no!” Glimmer ran over to her child, barely over a year old, and picked him up off the ground. “Flowers are not food!”  
Catra chuckled as she laid down on the picnic blanket next to her wife at the edge of the Brightmoon grounds. “Ever since that kid started walking, he’s been trying to eat everything.”  
“Tell me about it,” Adora replied. “Yesterday, I had to stop him from putting one of Bow’s arrows in his mouth.”  
“A fan of arrows, huh! Already taking after his old man. Doesn’t surprise me, he’s the spitting image of him, except for the hair of course.”  
The blonde’s smile faltered and her face became serious. “You think our kids are gonna look like us?”  
Her spouse flinched in surprise, taken aback by the question. “Woah woah woah. What? Where did this come from? Since when have we been talking about kids?”  
“You said that you wanted kids when we found out that I could have a baby through my She-ra magic.”  
“Yeah, like, in a hypothetical, ‘our kid would be cool and fierce’ kind of way!”  
“So... you don’t want children?”  
The woman sighed. “I never said that. I think kids are great and all, but it’s not something I’ve been thinking about for us, at least not right now anyway. We’re in a great place, you and I, and we have Ella and Fletcher to occupy us. We’re still young, we have plenty of time to have a baby when we know we’re fully ready.”  
The woman bit her lip and stared at the ground in front of her.  
“Adora?”  
“I think I might be pregnant.”  
The former Horde leader said nothing, speechless as the love of her life started crying and placed her head in her hands. Glimmer started to approach them to see what was wrong, but the brunette wordlessly waved at her to give them some privacy.  
“I don’t know what happened. We were being so careful,” the First One stated. Then, in a small whisper, “please don’t hate me.”  
“Hey,” Catra said as she wrapped her arms around her wife. “Hey, you listen to me. I could never hate you. If it’s true, if you are pregnant, then I’d be nothing but happy.”   
“But,” she sniffled, “but you said-“  
“Sure, I may not have pictured us having a kid right now, but a child doesn’t have to be planned to be wanted. And I do want a child with you. I’d want them whether we had them this year or adopted one in our sixties. My biggest reason for not wanting them right now was because I’m scared I’m stilling carrying too much baggage with me to be a good parent, but that’s a fear that I can always work on with Perfuma during these next nine months if I need to.  
“Now, let’s get back to the main issue here. What makes you think you might be pregnant?”  
“I’ve just been feeling sick lately,” the First One offered, “and more moody than usual. I’m a few weeks late and this morning I took a test and it was positive, so I figured-“  
“Wait- hang on a minute. You took a test this morning and it was positive, but you still just think you might be pregnant?”  
“Well...yeah.”  
Catra threw back her head in laughter. “Sweetie, if the test says you’re pregnant, it’s no longer guesswork over if your pregnant or not. You just are.”  
“Yeah,” Adora nodded her head slowly, “I am. Is that... is that okay with you?”  
The part-feline positioned herself so that their foreheads were touching, and she smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s okay with me.”  
————————————————————  
“So,” Finn started after their mother finished telling them the story, “you guys didn’t plan on having me?”  
“Nope. Not how I’d recommend starting a family, but it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to us. Because if I had waited for me to be one hundred percent healed and ready before your mother and I had a baby, we never would’ve done it. Listen honey, bringing a child into this world can be the most rewarding experience of your life. But it only works out like that if it’s something you really want.”  
The performer sighed. “Flora said it’s probably a dealbreaker if it isn’t.”  
“Well, whether or not you have kids is a life-changing decision, one that no one should have to compromise on. But you take some time to think about it. Decide what’s going to make you the most happy in life, not Flora, or me and Mom, or anyone else. And I truly believe it’s going to all work out in the end, even if the outcome isn’t exactly what you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this vastly differs from the multi-chapter fic I’m working on right now, but I thought it’d be interesting to see what it would look like it Catra and Adora weren’t really trying for a kid when they got pregnant. Thanks for reading!


	54. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has a conversation with their parents about how they’ve been feeling lately.

“I just feel so much pressure,” Finn said. “You two did all these amazing things at such a young age, and I know I’m never going to live up to that.”  
Catra sighed, pinching her nose in frustration. “Finn, there’s nothing for you to live up to. We may have done some good things, but there was also a lot of mistakes we made, especially me.”  
“And we’ve always told you that we want you to be your own person,” Adora added.  
“That doesn’t mean I don’t feel like that. And you telling me that I’m my own person just makes me feel like you’re not really listening to me.”  
The two woman looked to each other, realizing the mistake they had made. Even without saying a word, they were both simultaneously thinking of all the times their feelings had been invalidated.  
“We had no idea you felt that way,” the current She-ra said as she kneeled in front of her teenager. “But you’re right. We haven’t been acknowledging your feelings as much as we should’ve been.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with how you’re feeling,” her wife said. “And whatever you want us to do, we’ll do it. We love you so much and you come first.”  
“We’re sorry.”  
“Can you accept our apology?”  
Finn nodded. “I know you guys weren’t trying to do it.”  
“Doesn’t matter what we were trying to do,” the part-feline stated. “Your feelings were still hurt regardless.”  
The First One took Finn’s hand. “I’m glad you told us.”  
“You are?”  
“Definitely. Because now that we know what we were doing wrong, we can take the steps to be better for you emotionally.”  
The minor pulled their parents into a tight hug. “I do love you guys. I hope you know that.”  
“We know. And we love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a chapter in mind to show what led to this conversation that I want to do soon. Thanks for reading, I’m super tired so I’m definitely gonna crash soon.


	55. A Positive Affect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prequel to this work’s previous chapter, Sea Hawk takes Finn out sailing and they have a heart to heart.

“This is splendid,” Sea Hawk commented as he continued to steer the ship, taking a deep breathe. “The salt in the air, the wind on your face. No one to bother you for miles.”  
“Listen Sea Hawk,” Finn said as they absentmindedly used the mast as a scratching post, “I know the only reason we are out here is because my moms asked you to talk to me.”  
“Simply not true, my young pupil. Not true at all.”  
The teenager raised an eyebrow. “So they didn’t ask you to talk to me?”  
“Oh no, they did. But I didn’t bring you out on the high seas because they were worried about you. I brought you out here because I am.”  
“You are?”  
The sailor nodded. “You haven’t been yourself lately- not dancing and acting as much, keeping to yourself when the Alliance gets together, things like that.”  
“I guess I just haven’t been in the mood lately. And I’m not even that good at performing.”  
“Nonsense. You are a top-notch artist.”  
Finn slumped against the post and sighed. “What’s the point? It’s not like that’ll ever amount to anything. Not anything like my moms did anyway.”  
“You should do things because they make you happy, Finn. Not because you feel like you have to live up to your parents. And you’ve made so much progress, come so far in your performance.”  
“But that’s all it is- a performance. I can’t heal things like Mom Adora or turn invisible like Momma Catra and Melog. Even the kids my age can do all these incredible things- Flora has plant magic, Ella can use her wings to fly, Fletcher can teleport, the list goes on and on. But me? There’s nothing special about me.”  
After a long pause, Sea Hawk asked, “is that how you feel about Bow?”  
“What? Of course not.”  
“Why? He doesn’t have an powers.”  
“Well, yeah, but Uncle Bow is super good at tech, has brilliant plans, and can lift people’s spirits up in a second. He doesn’t need powers to be special.”  
“Then what about me? I have no powers or experience with tech. And a lot of my plans go up in flames- literally.”  
“That doesn’t mean you don’t do important things,” they begin to insist. “I know you use your ship to deliver supplies to those in need, and patrol the waters to make sure no one is harming the ocean. That’s a serious job.”  
“So what your saying is, just because I don’t have magical powers doesn’t mean that I’m any less valuable than those who do.”  
“Nice try, but it’s different with me. You actually help Etheria and all the people on it by doing what you love. All I do is recite a line or do a développé.”  
“You help people too. Every time I see you perform, you put a smile on my face, and the whole audience lights up right along with me. Make no mistake, making people feel good inside is just as important as keeping them physically safe. If a person doesn’t laugh or smile, they aren’t living- only surviving.”  
The part-feline frowned. “That doesn’t seem like a valid enough way to help.”  
The pirate smiled. “You remind me a lot of your mother at your age- Adora, I mean. She always felt that everything in her life had to have the purpose of helping others- taking all their pain away, helping them out of tricky situations, saving them from evil dictators. There was no denying that what she did was extremely useful, but she never left any of that caring nature for herself, and she never felt that it was enough. It took her a long time, but she eventually came to realize that she deserved loved too. Not just from those around her, or from herself, but a love of the things she did in her everyday life.  
“I want that for you, Finn. I want you to know that what you do does have a positive affect on others, but also know that what is most important is that it has a positive affect on you.”  
The minor sighed. “I don’t know how I would even begin to start feeling like that.”  
“You can start by telling your mothers about how you’re feeling and let them help you.”  
“If I think that I’m not important, how on Etheria are they going to think I am?”  
“Kiddo, I don’t think Adora has loved being anything else in this world as much as she’s loved being your mother. You mean everything to her and I know Catra feels the same way. You can talk to them whenever you’re ready and they’ll wholeheartedly listen. Don’t worry, I’m not going to betray your confidence, but please just talk to them.”  
Slowly, they nodded. “Okay, I will.”  
The two of them sailed the waters of Etheria in complete silence for a long while before Finn said, “Sea Hawk?”  
“Yes?”  
“Is being on this ship and helping Etherians what has a positive affect on you?”  
“It does,” the pirate replied. “But you know what I love doing most?”  
“What?”  
Suddenly, the man lifted his left hand, a lighted torch in his grasp. “Setting my ships on fire!”  
“...where did you even get that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! My first day of online schooling is tomorrow, so wish me good luck!


	56. Perfect All The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn seeks Adora’s advice before they do something life-changing.

“I’m going to propose to Flora,” Finn casually told Adora as they took their biweekly stroll in the Whispering Woods.  
Their were a lot of questions the woman wanted to ask her child, particularly the one regarding whether or not the subject of children had been resolved between them and their girlfriend, but she decided against it. It wasn’t her place to butt in, and she trusted that the young adult had made this decision with surety and after a lot of thought.  
“I think that’s wonderful,” she said.  
“I just don’t know how I’m going to do it,” the performer replied with obvious frustration, kicking small pebbles that were in their path. “I want it to be perfect.”  
“Of course you do. Every person wants their love to be able to look back on their proposal fondly. I was a wreck the whole two weeks that I was planning to propose to your mother.”  
“Huh? She always said that she proposed to you.”  
The First One’s face turned red with anger, shouting, “how many times do I have to explain to her?! I put the ring on her finger first, meaning I was the one who proposed!”   
“Hey, don’t look at me! That’s something you’re gonna have to take that up with her.”  
“Oh believe me, I will,” Adora replied, before she took a deep breathe in an effort to herself down. “Anyway, the real story is that we both had wanted to propose and Catra, being the lovely pain in the butt that she is, found out about my plans and insisted she get to be the one to do it. There was a long, drawn-out discussion, but we eventually ended up just putting the rings on each other at the same time and agreeing that we wanted to get married.”  
“So neither of you got what you wanted.”  
“But we did. Both of us ended up with a ring on our finger and a life-long partner at our side, which was all we really wanted. Neither of us envisioned our engagement turning out like it did, but it was perfect all the same- because it was the two of us being vulnerable and honest with the other, sharing how we truly felt. That’s what’s gonna make your proposal and marriage special, honey. As long as it’s from the heart, it’s going to be wonderful.”  
“You think she’s going to say yes?”  
The current She-ra put her arm around her offsprings shoulder and held them tight as they continued to walk, smiling brightly. “I’ve got a good feeling.”  
————————————————————  
Finn watched with reverence as the light coming through their bedroom window illuminated Flora’s sleeping face. They loved these types of days, where it felt like nothing else in the world existed except for the two of them, getting to see each other at the dawn of a new day.  
The young adult smiled. This was the woman with whom they wanted to spend the rest of their life with. Someone who knew how to make them laugh and be there for them when the cried. Someone who made incredible art but also funny faces and shadow puppets in the dark. She was an incredible being who they wanted to spend the rest of their life trying to please.   
“You have that dopey look on you face,” Flora said as she slowly started to open her eyes.   
“Just thinking about how much more beautiful my life is with you in it. Like a shining star in the night sky.”  
“Ugh,” she responded as she moved closer into her partner’s embrace. “It’s much too early for metaphors.”  
“Actually, that was a synonym.”  
“Once again, too early.”  
The twenty-two year old gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and began to think. Their mother had said that anytime Finn proposed would be special, as long as it came from the heart. Here, being both physically and emotionally close to Flora, their heart couldn’t be any more fuller, and now seemed as good a time as any.  
“Marry me,” they said softly.  
The woman pulled her head away from her partner’s chest and looked at their face in surprise, unsure if they were serious or not. “What?”  
“Marry me. I love you more than I have loved anything else in this universe. I can’t imagine a day going by where I don’t wake up and see you there next to me. You make me a better person and I want the remainder of my life to be spent with you as my wife and me as your spouse. So please Flora, if you want it as much as I do, marry me.”  
The white-haired person gently cupped Finn’s face in her hands, tears streaming down her face to show so many emotions- surprise, joy, and most of all, love.  
“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I think I’m out of prompts, a few more pop into my head. So we’ll see how far this goes. Also, do you guys want to see the conversation Finn and Flora had about kids? Obviously it got resolved, being that they’re still together and are moving forward with their life, but I’m curious if anyone would actually want to read the actual event. Let me know, thanks for reading!


	57. What Best Friends Are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everyone is fawning over newly-arrived baby Finn, Bow slips away to check on Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter, Finn is talked about with he/him pronouns, just a heads up.

“Hey Adora,” Bow said as he slipped into one of the delivery rooms at Brightmoon to visit his friend.  
“Hey,” she said softly as she lied in bed, as if she’d just woken up from a deep sleep. “What are you doing here? I’d have thought that you’d be out with your family and Catra, spending time with Finn.”  
“Oh, I already did. I got to be the first one to hold him,” he proclaimed proudly. “But I wanted to check in and see how you were doing. How’d the delivery go?”  
“Oh Bow,” she said dreamily as she took his hand at her bedside. “It was amazing. Painful and terrifying, but amazing.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. And seeing my baby’s face for the first time- seeing Catra’s face as she held him for the first time- that made it all worth it.”  
“He looks a lot like Catra,” the master archer commented.  
“I know. Has the same lack of patience too.”  
“They were just excited to get here and officially meet their moms. And he’s a lucky kid, having two of the best moms in the whole universe.”  
The blonde smiled. “You and Glimmer have been so helpful to us throughout this whole process. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
“And you’ll never have to find out. I’m never going to stop being there for you, Adora. That’s what best friends are for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 9th is Bow’s birthday, so I thought I do a little fic involving him to honor the team’s resident regular guy, and this is what I came up with. Thanks for reading!


	58. The Elaphant In The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Flora have a serious conversation.

“So...” Flora drawled as she sat on the bed of her room with Finn at their treehouse.  
“So...”  
“Are we gonna talk about the elephant in the room?”  
The young adult looked to her, panic in their eyes. “Do we have to? I’m scared that once we start this conversation, we can’t stop until we reach the end. And the end might not be a place I want to go.”  
“I may not want to go there either, but we can’t go on pretending that it isn’t as big of a deal as it is. And the longer we wait, the harder it’s going to be.”  
“Yeah,” they said with a sigh. “I know.”  
“So... kids.”  
“Kids,” they repeated.  
“You know how I feel about them. You know I want to at least have one child. When I asked you about it a few months ago, you said that you would really think if that’s something you’d want too. And you thought about it, right?”  
“Yeah. I thought about it a lot.”  
“Well?”  
“Well... it’s complicated.”  
The part-scorpion raised an eyebrow. “How is it complicated? You either want kids or you don’t.”  
“It’s just... when I look at our future, I could totally imagine us having a child together. One that is creative and quirky and knows how to have fun. All three of us making pillow forts and having sleepovers like I used to have with my moms. But there’s also so many things I want to do in my life- in our life together, that I just know I couldn’t do if we had a kid. I want to travel with you, to create art together, to be as spontaneous and reckless as we want to be without having to worry about a child’s schedule.”  
“I don’t think I follow. What exactly are you saying?”  
“I’m saying that while I know I’ll want a kid in the distant future, I’m not going to want one anytime soon. And maybe by the time I’m ready, having biological kids won’t be an option for us anymore. And if that’s a dealbreaker... well, than it’s a dealbreaker. I love you Flora, and I’d do almost anything for you. But I can’t have a baby with you if I know in my heart that it’s something I’m not one hundred percent ready for.”  
“I know Finn,” the woman with white hair started as she took her partner’s hand, “that’s one of the things I love the most about you. You don’t do things just to please other, especially life-changing things. I don’t care whatsoever about whether or not we have a biological kid, and we’ll wait until it’s the right time for both of us. I wouldn’t care if it was five years from now or fifteen years from now. All that matters to me is that I’d be having a kid with you.”  
The performer smiled dreamily, relaxed by her words. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my chronic disease flared up tonight, leaving me sore and exhausted. I still at least wanted to post something, even if it might be a little lackluster. So I’m calling it a day and thanks for reading.


	59. Anything For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has a nightmare.

Finn hated nightmares.  
It wasn’t the actual vision itself that terrified the seven-year-old the most- though those could be pretty terrifying, usually depicting something happening to one or both of their moms or to themself. No, what really scared them was the helplessness they felt afterwards. The sick sensation of waking up startled and alone in the dead of night, knowing in one’s mind that none of what had just occurred was real but still not being able to quite believe it.  
They wanted their moms. They wanted Mommy Adora to tuck them in and Momma Catra to gently stroke their hair and tell them that she loved them. But as much as they wanted it, the young child worried what their parents would think. Finn knew they wouldn’t be mad, but they would most certainly look at them like a weakling, a helpless baby who couldn’t even make it through the night without someone to comfort them.  
Their mind was lost in this viscous cycle of worry when, suddenly, they heard the door open. The part-feline looked to see who had entered the room, ears perked up, but no one was there.   
At least, no one they could see.  
Melog quickly appeared at the foot of Finn’s bed, gently caressing their large body against the kid’s foot.   
“Hey Melog,” they said through their sniffles as they reached over and stroked the creature. “You checking up on me?”  
There was a soothing purr in agreement.  
“Thanks buddy. I kind of wish my moms were here, but you’re a pretty good substitute.”  
The being tilted their head in confusion. Then, apparently having come up with a plan, the cat-like creature vanished into thin air.  
“Wait,” Finn called, reaching out to try to stop Melog. “Don’t leave!”   
But it was too late. They were gone.  
The child, now alone, resigned themselves to curling up in a ball and whimpering. Maybe after a few minutes of it, they could calm themself down enough to go back to sleep.  
A light turning on in the hallway caught their attention before they could do that though.  
“Finn?” Catra and Adora made their way into the room.  
“Moms,” they said questioningly, rubbing their eyes in an attempt to get rid of their tears. “What are you doing up?”  
The brunette scoffed. “It’s kind of hard to stay asleep when four-hundred pounds of Melog plops directly onto you. But I think the real question is what are you doing up?”  
“I had a bad dream,” they replied in a small voice. “And I couldn’t go back to sleep because of it.”  
“Oh sweetie,” the First One said softly as she kneeled at her child’s bedside. “Why didn’t you just wake us up? We wouldn’t have minded.”  
“I know. But I’m supposed to be a big kid now. I shouldn’t need you.”  
Adora bit her lip, looking towards her wife to see that she was starting to think the same thing. The two of them had to grow up so fast in the Fright Zone, and that was the last thing they wanted for Finn. They wanted them to be a child for as long as they could be.  
But their little baby was starting to grow up, and there was a huge important lesson they needed to instill in them while they did.  
“Yes,” Catra said as she stroked her kids hair, “you are a big kid now. But part of being a big kid is knowing when you want or need help, and knowing that their’s no shame in taking it.”  
“Absolutely,” the blonde chimed in. “In fact, you’re not the only one in this family who gets nightmares. Both your mom and I do. Especially me when we first got together. You know what helped a lot?”  
“What?”  
“When she would sing me to sleep. And I bet if you ask really nicely, she’ll do the same for you.”  
Finn turned their attention to their part-feline mother. “Please Mommy? Can you?”   
Catra smiled. “Sure sweetheart. Anything for you.”  
The seven-year-old relaxed into bed as one of their mothers began to sing a classic Etherian lullaby, the other tucking them in tightly and placing a kiss on their forehead when she was done.   
It wasn’t long before Finn’s eyelids grew heavy and in they slipped away into a blissful, uninterrupted sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I love writing these types of stories. 
> 
> So I’ve got two chapters left to write, meaning that unless someone has a print that they’d really like to be filled, this work will be wrapping up soon. Which is probably for the best because school is kicking my butt and I’ve already had to skip classes because of my chronic conditions. Thanks for reading!


	60. Wouldn’t Have It Any Other Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a small and intimate ceremony, Flora and Finn get married.

Flora buttoned up Finn’s flowing white dress shirt for them, a perfect match to her breezy waterfall dress. “You sure that this is what you want? Just because we are having a small ceremony doesn’t mean we can’t invite more than four people to our wedding.”  
The nearlywed smiled as they placed a crown of white tulips on both of their heads. “I’m sure. I love Bow and Glimmer and all the other members of the Alliance, but I’m rather fond of the idea of it being just you, me, and our moms. Makes it less pressure-packed.”  
“Yeah,” the woman replied contently. “This day is gonna be all about us.”  
Suddenly, Catra poked her head into the room. “Hey guys. We are ready to head out whenever you are.”  
The brunette’s child looked at their partner. “Last chance to bolt. Otherwise, your stuck with me for the rest of your life.”  
“You promise?”  
They took her hand. “I promise.”  
————————————————————  
“Finn,” Flora started as she took her soon-to-be-spouse’s hands into her own. The two of them stood together on the beach, their parents circling around them. “I’ve never met anyone as kind or as caring as you. You’ve always been able to see me for who I am and have never let me lose sacrifice what I want just to make other people happy. You provide a caring touch when I need comfort and a gentle push when I need motivation. I promise to do the same for you whenever possible. I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my days and beyond that, our love outlasting all of the stars in the heavens.”  
“Flora, you’ve been in my life for longer than I can remember, which is honestly just how I want it to be. I literally can’t imagine my life without you. You’ve been there for me even when I didn’t know exactly what I was feeling or what I wanted. There was never a time when I didn’t know that you’d have my back or that I’d have yours. Our relationship isn’t perfect, but it’s perfect for me, and it’s all I’ve ever wanted. Things our going to happen to us in this life that we may not be prepared for or necessarily want, but that’s okay with me. Because as long as I have you by my side, I know I can get through anything. I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my days and beyond that, our love outlasting all of the stars in the heavens.”  
The couple gave each other a simple yet finely crafted wooden wedding ring and took embraced, sealing their love with a kiss.  
Adora looked between the two lovebirds, slightly confused. “So... are you guys like, married now?”  
Their kid smiled. “Technically, because we had already signed the marriage certificate, we’ve been legally married since yesterday.”  
“But this feels a lot more binding to us than putting our names on a piece of paper,” Flora added.  
Catra shrugged. “Works for me. Let’s eat!”  
Rather than having a reception, the happy couple decided that their newly joined family would simply enjoy a nice picnic together on the seashore, ending their perfect outing with homemade sandwiches and cookies and laughter.  
The bride looked to Catra and Adora once the meal was well underway. “Am I supposed to call you two Mom now?”  
The blonde smiled as she leaned against her wife. “Only if you want to.”  
“I want to. I definitely want to.”  
The brunette beamed and said in return, “we’re honored.”  
“Well,” Perfuma chimed in, “I hope Finn knows that they aren’t getting an option with us.”  
“Yeah kiddo,” Scorpia agreed as she placed a pincer on Finn’s shoulder. “We’re also your moms now whether you like it or not.”  
The performer chuckled. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short and sweet, but I honestly prefer it that way. Not just because I’m really sick right now, but also because I imagine the two of them wanting it this way, not having to worry about pleasing guests or making sure everything is perfect day of. Thanks for reading, looks like a real possibility that tomorrow’s chapter is going to be the last.


	61. His Name Is Wren (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final chapter of this work, Finn and Flora come in contact with a very special boy who becomes an integral part of their family.

“So when am I gonna meet your kid?” the male dancer asked as they did their warm-up stretches.  
Finn rolled their eyes, putting their long, golden hair into a tight bun. “Cool your jets, Badar. Flora and I have only just started talking about beginning to have kids.”  
“Tick tock. Flora may be as fabulous as ever, but you, my friend, aren’t getting any younger.”  
“I’m literally younger than you and only in my early thirties. Besides, we were thinking about adoption,” they added as they pulled their left leg over their head.  
“What has you so kid-obsessed anyway,” Finn continued. “I thought you and Asher didn’t want any of them.”  
“Oh, we don’t. I love working here, but two hours a week with these screaming little monsters is about as much as I can handle. I am so ready to be your kid’s fun uncle though!”  
The performer chuckled lightly. “That is a roll you were born for Badar. Now come on, it’s time to start class.”  
The hour went by smoothly, Badar and Finn demonstrating some simple dance moves and watched as they children under their care tried to replicate it, providing gentle instruction when necessary. Once their allotted time was over, snacks were handed out to the children in an attempt to bribe them into being still while they waited for their parents to come pick them up.  
Finn was went into their office to retrieve some more water bottles when they felt a slight tug on their work out clothing.  
“Instructor Finn,” the ten-year-old girl whispered, “I have to talk to you about something.”  
The adult kneeled down so the two of them were at direct eye level. “What is it Ariadne?”  
“You know how you always say that if something bad happens we have to tell you about it?”  
“Yes, why? Is someone in the class causing you trouble?”  
The girl shook her head. “I think someone in the class might be in trouble.”  
————————————————————  
“His name is Wren. Only been at the dance studio for a few classes.”  
Flora watched the nine-year-old sleep in their guest bedroom through the doorway. “And he’s been living all by himself?”  
Her spouse nodded. “One of the girls in my class, Ariadne, she said that she noticed her friend was grabbing a bunch of extra snacks after practice and taking them with him, looked sick a lot, occasionally tried to hide mysterious burns.”  
“When I approached him about it, Wren said he was just hungry and sometimes got injured when he was helping his mom in the kitchen. But when I went to his house later that day to check up on him, it was obvious by the look of the place what was going on. He was literally trying to teach himself to cook just so he could try and eat.”   
“But he must have some family.”  
“It doesn’t look like it. Apparently sister had been raising him for most of his life, but she’s dead now.  
“Look, I know I should’ve cleared this with you before I brought them over, but when the social worker said they had nowhere to put him, the next thing I knew-“  
“Hey,” the part-scorpion said as she took their hand. “It’s okay, I get it. I could never be mad at you for helping in a situation like this.”  
A look of guilt washed over Finn’s face. “I just wish I would’ve done something sooner.”  
“You didn’t know. But now you do and you didn’t hesitate to act. Wren can stay with us as long as they need to.”  
“Are you sure? This is definitely going to complicate our plans of starting a family of our own.”  
“That’s okay,” she said with a gentle squeeze of the hand. “It’ll be good practice.”  
————————————————————  
It turned out to be more than just practice.  
It took a few months for Wren to fully trust the two people he had come to live with. At the beginning, he mostly stuck to his room, even opting out of attending Finn’s dance classes. But little by little, the young boy began to open up and do things with the couple, joining in on their family game nights and meals. They helped Flora run her weekly drum circle and had one-on-one sleepovers with Finn. The child went to them when they were sad, but when they had something exciting and joyous to share. And the more and more involved Wren became in their lives, the more and more Finn and Flora wanted this to situation to never end.  
One day, half a year after he had came to live with them, the couple was lying on the couch, Finn painting Flora’s toe nails for her, when the boy approached them.  
The part-feline sat the bottle of nail polish down on the table. “Something on your mind Wren?”  
“Yeah. I was wondering...”  
Flora smiled assuringly. “Whatever you want to say, you can say it. And there will be no judgements.”  
“Can...can you guys be my parents?”  
The couple looked at each other, astonished. Then, Finn turned to the boy, tears of joy spilling from their eyes, and whispers, “nothing would make us happier.”  
————————————————————  
Adora nervously fidgeted with her hands. “What if he doesn’t like us?”  
Finn rolled their eyes in response. “Mom, relax, they’re going to love you.”  
“Wren,” Flora started as she placed a hand on her son’s shoulder, having just signed the adoption papers that made it officially so, “this is Catra and Adora, your Noni’s parents.”  
The blonde woman kneeled down in front of the newest member of the family. “It’s very nice to meet you, Wren. I’ve heard a lot of nice things about you.”  
But all Wren says in reply is, “you’re She-ra, right?”  
“Um, well technically yes, but at my age it’s more of a title than an actual job I perform.”  
“Can I see your sword?”  
Catra snickered in the background as her wife pulled her iconic weapon out of thin air, muttering, “everybody always wants to see the sword.”  
Finn smiled as they watch their child’s eyes grow wide at the blend, slowly touching it in an almost reverent tone.  
“Hey,” Flora pulls herself into her spouse’s embrace. “We have a son now.”  
“I know. It’s incredible.”  
“Are you happy?”  
“With you two by my side? Always.”  
And they meant it. Despite all that they had gone through to get here- the self-doubt, the tears, the hard conversations- they believed with all their heart that it was worth it. Because they were a part of an amazing family, they were safe and warm and loved.   
And there was no place Finn would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, final chapter already here. It’s mostly sad, but also kind of liberating. I’m really excited to see where I go next in my writing, and I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this work just as much as I’ve enjoyed reading your sweet comments. Hopefully, I will see you guys on my next project, whatever that may be!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my ko-fi (https://ko-fi.com/avatarabby). It has a cute picture of my dog as the icon and in a few days I’m gonna post a picture of an upcycling project I’ve been working on!  
> Just one more thing: this story will obviously have Finn at the center of it, who is a non-binary character. While that won’t be the focus of the chapters I write (and if I ever did I would thourougly research the topic beforehand), I myself do not identify as non-binary, and understand that that can lead to unrealistic or harmful depictions in a story, even if it’s unintentional. So if you see anything in my works that raise a red flag to you (accidental misgendering, harmful stereotypes, ableism, transphobia, racism, etc.) PLEASE DO correct me on it. I’m writing to develop and grow.  
> As with all my stories, kudos, comments, and constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
